La Luna Del Desierto
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Solo como si fuera un diminuto grano de arena en un inmenso desierto, admiro la Luna plateada y hermosa adornada con el color medianoche a su alrededor, cuando se dio cuenta que era amor, descubrio que no era un simple grano en el desierto, era el desierto para la luna. Pasen pasen un GaaHina :c dejen reviews
1. Loca Locura

Como siempre caminaba al Instituto con 10 minutos de retraso, tranquila y pausadamente, la verdad no le importaba una nota de retraso mas o si tenía suerte Jiraya-sensei volvería a llegar tarde hoy, era una suerte que ese profesor fuera así de vago gracias a él se daba el lujo de admirar el paisaje y sentir como el viento acariciaba su piel y mecía su roja cabellera, llevaba su uniforme de verano aunque en la brisa se hacía sentir la llegada del otoño.

-Ya madre, hoy iré a tu tumba después del Instituto- dijo al ser golpeado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento directo en la cara, para luego pasar a una simple brisa que acariciaba y revoloteaba su cabello, se arreglo un poco el cabello y siguió su camino.

a lo lejos diviso unos coches venían a alta velocidad -Oh estos imbéciles vuelven a las carreras clandestinas de día, mataran a alguien- pensó para sí mismo cambiando su semblante de serio a una mueca de desagrado, se paro para dejar pasar los coches y mantuvo su vista en ellos.

-Llegare... tarde - una voz cansada y entrecortada , se giro para ver quien la producía cuando la vio pasar junto a él corriendo, unos orbes platinos llamaron de inmediato su atención sin decir que la piel de porcelana lo dejo embobado por un momento, -Los carros idiota, será atropellada muévete !- su voz interior grito de inmediato despabilo lanzándose sobre ella.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos ,un dolor agudo atravesó su cabeza cuando se enderezo en la cama, al asimilar su alrededor susurro - la enfermería- se levanto lentamente y trato de recordar -los carros... rápidos y ... la chica, salte y...-

-Chocaste con la pared, la muchacha te ah traído a rastras al Instituto- termino la frase la enfermera, entrando en la habitación -Ahora vuelve a esa cama para revisar la herida de tu cabeza- dijo en un tono demandante, a lo que el joven en su estado solo acepto, en otra ocasión hubiera usado su fama de mirada de hierro y obligaría a cambiar el tono a la enfermera pero el dolor en la cabeza solo lo llevo a la cama.

-Okey, joven al parecer solo fue un corte en tu ... ceja ... bueno si sigues con dolores ve al hospital, toma unos medicamentos para el dolor y Hinata, así se llama la chica que te trajo, no estaría mal darle las gracias- dijo la enfermera que sonreía pícaramente al ver como el joven pelirrojo conocido por intimidar a los profesores solo con su mirada, al nombrar a la chica se sonrojo, este tan solo se levanto guardando los medicamentos en su bolsillo para luego salir de la sala con un notorio mal humor -Cuídate Gaara-kun- grito la enfermera.

-Tsk , que demonios se cree, solo porque conoció a mi madre no le da derecho de tratarme así - refunfuño mientras caminaba a su salón -Oh cierto, cuanto habré dormido - susurro mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo para revisar su móvil percatándose que no lo tenía-Oh genial este día no puede ir peor, no?- dijo mirando el cielo.

Al llegar a su casillero, busco el reloj que guardaba dentro, un regalo de su hermana, muy llamativo para llevarlo puesto pero estimaba el regalo, por eso lo guardaba recelosamente en ese lugar -11:34 Tsk- refunfuño sacando su cuaderno de historia para luego cerrar su casillero.

El resto del día paso como de costumbre, comió solo en la azotea su lugar favorito después de todo el era el único que tenia la llave, este era su lugar de huida también para sus descansos.

El timbre de retirada sonó, guardo sus pertenencias en su casillero y decidió ir a tomar por última vez la brisa al tejado aparte para dejar que los desesperados por salir de la escuela salieran y el ruido excesivo se fuera con ellos, al llegar a la puerta de la azotea noto que estaba abierta sin seguro -Se me habrá olvidado ponerle el seguro- dijo mientras entraba sin tomarle mayor peso al asunto, al entrar un hermoso cabello azul medianoche era mecido por el viento, el sol hacia brillar la hermosa piel de porcelana enfatizando mucho mas su bello rostro.

-Tú? - dijo llevándose automáticamente su mano al corte de su "supuesta ceja"

-Ho-hola, Kushina-sensei dijo que estarías aquí, necesitaba darte las gracias por lo de hoy en la mañana y entregarte esto- dijo extendiendo sus manos con el móvil.

-Woa, Mi móvil- dijo mientras tomaba el móvil en sus manos -Gracias, por traerme a la enfermería y guardar mi móvil Kushina lo más probable es que lo hubiera usado para sacarse fotos- dijo algo molesto solo con pensarlo.

-No ha sido nada- dijo la ojiperla mientras ocultaba su sonrisa bajo su mano.

-Gaara- dijo el joven mientras se tecleaba concentrado en su móvil- Me llamo Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, tu ?- dijo el joven mientras apuntaba la cámara de su móvil a la joven para luego tomarle una foto.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga- dijo sonrojándose por la foto, no quiso preguntar para que la quería solo oculto su cabeza en el flequillo de su larga cabellera.

-Tu numero de móvil? - dijo el joven de ojos aguamarina.

-Por qué ? - pregunto la joven aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Es claro no ?, al parecer nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección, desde mañana caminaremos juntos hacia la escuela, a partir de ahora no te dejare sola - dijo el joven para separar sus ojos del móvil y poner sus ojos en los orbes perlas de ella -No volverás a estar sola, si necesitas ayuda estaré yo, si quieres llorar estaré yo, si sientes que nadie más te comprende estaré yo- sentencio el joven - Entonces, tu numero de móvil?-.

-Por qué dices esas cosas?- dijo la joven -El acaso puede leer mi alma- pensó.

-Porque desde hoy tu me perteneces- dijo mientras lanzaba una llave a la chica - Cierra al irte, desde mañana yo te cuidare, te esperare en el cruce Nagato mañana- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras sus pasos.

-Y ahora que hago- susurro la joven mientras tocaba su corazón.

En la mansión Hyuga.

-Ten, que crees tú - hablo a su móvil la ojiperla.

-"Sabaku no, es una familia adinerada de Suna, según la revista Economic son tres hermanos, la madre murió hace 12 años, y el padre se entrego a la bebida y muero hace un año y medio, la empresa Shukaku paso a manos de los hermanos mayores Temari y Kankuro, se basa más que nada en las grandes construcciones, pero el gran sucesor es el más pequeño de los hermanos Gaara, quien en el testamento fue nombrado como el siguiente Kazekage, que en la jerga de los negocios es el empresario que domina el país de Suna, hasta el momento la única empresa en esa posición es Shukaku", wow si que te conseguiste un buen novio Hina, sin decir que viajaras mucho, te envidio y por las fotos que hay de ellos no está nada mal- respondió su amiga por el teléfono.

-Si ... es lindo, pero ¡No es mi novio!- exclamo la ojiperla.

-Lo sé, lo sé tampoco es necesario que me grites-

-Aparte recién, termine mi relación con Naruto y...- alcanzo a articular la ojiperla para verse interrumpida por su amiga.

-Hina! ya vale con eso, Naruto era un imbécil que no te valoro debes olvidarlo y que mejor que con este exquisito plato - Exclamo su amiga.

-Ya ya no me retes, bueno Ten nos vemos mañana- se despidió la Hyuga.

-Okey Bye, oye anda responde te reunirás con el no ?- pregunto pícaramente su amiga sabiendo que la sangre de la Hyuga se acumularía en su cara.

-No lo sé ! - grito para colgar el móvil y luego tenderse sobre la cama.

-Mama, qué harías tu?- diciendo eso apago las luces para arroparse en su cama -Bueno creo que Ten esta en lo cierto, debo distraerme- dijo esto sonriendo -Buenas noches, Madre- susurro para luego dormirse profundamente.

Cruce Nagato. 6:00 A.M.

-Mierda esto me pasa por no decir una hora, sin nombrar el hecho que olvide que le dije a madre que iría a visitar su tumba, hoy iré sin falta madre- expreso el joven mientras el viento desordeno su cabello rojizo.

-30 Minutos después-

-Ho-Hola- Susurro la ojiperla al Sabaku que estaba apoyado en un poste del tendido eléctrico y al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Hola - Respondió el pelirrojo al verificar que era la chica.- Caminamos?- pregunto para recibir de respuesta un movimiento de cabeza, el viaje fue silencioso.

-Debí haberte parecido un pervertido por lo que dije ayer.- el pelirrojo rompió el hielo.

-N-No - respondió súbitamente la Hyuga comenzando a sonrojarse.

-No mientas, la verdad Hyuga es que no se qué demonios me pasa contigo, tengo el deseo de protegerte, ayer cuando salte como un imbécil incluso no medí mi fuerza con tal de detenerte y que no te dañaran los carros, si hubiera sido cualquier persona solo hubiera estirado mi mano, pero no lo sé contigo es distinto, me quedare a tu lado hasta saber porque mi corazón late tan rápido a tu lado- Dijo el pelirrojo mostrando su mirada de "no siento nada", para darse cuenta de que su compañera de viaje se había quedado un poco más atrás-Vamos Hyuga, el viento esta helado hoy, cogerás un resfriado-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, notando que estaba roja- Hyuga estas roja, no tendrás fiebre- dijo esto mientras levantaba el flequillo de su frente con la intención de posar la de el sobre la de ella.

-Pa-Para-Pensó al ver su rostro tan cerca, al sentir su frente tocar la suya se desmayo.

-Oh Hyuga?- exclamo el pelirrojo tomándola entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso, al comprobar que se había desmayado, se saco su saco para taparla y luego la levanto y siguió su camino llevándola entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa.

La joven despertó dos o tres veces durante el camino pero al notar la cercanía del cuerpo del Sabaku se volvía a desplomar sin decir que el olor a menta y arena que arrastraba en su cuerpo la enloquecía.

-Gaara-kun que demonios le hiciste !- Exclamo Kushina, la enfermera al ver entrar a Hinata en brazos de Gaara

-Calla !, yo nada... solo se desmayo cuando veníamos caminando, vi que estaba roja y acerca mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre y se desplomo, luego cada 15 minutos despertaba me miraba su cara se tornaba roja otra vez y se volvía a desmayar- respondió el pelirrojo, mientras acostaba cuidadosamente a la ojiperla en la camilla.

-Definitivamente eres muy poco perceptivo en estas cosas, puede que seas el mejor de la clase sin siquiera mirar un libro pero en esto eres peor que un niño de 4 años- Exclamo la enfermera.

-Como te atreves?- Respondió el pelirrojo, poniéndose en forma de lucha intelectual.

-Vete, en este momento tu eres el que enferma a Hinata, por decirlo así- Dijo inteligentemente la mujer dejando Knock-out al joven que solo se marcho.

-Con Hinata creo que podre jugar con mi estudiante especial- Susurro la enfermera mientras arropaba a la ojiperla.


	2. Cementerio Nevado

Hola Hola ! qué tal?, si lo sé bastante tiempo empecé este fic ayer :3, espero y quiero hacer Laaargo para su deleite, no escribí nada en el primer cap. solo lo subí XD, era tarde y la verdad se me olvidaron algunas cosas pero necesitaba subirlo, no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente, The witcher, LoL, Trabajo, Familia bueno el mundo de adulto gamer ? xD saludos espero les guste este :3.

N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :c, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tienen por objetivo entretener :D.

Golpeaba fuertemente su lápiz contra el pupitre mientras miraba el reloj sobre la pizarra, en frente de el estaba Kakashi-sensei moviendo su mano frente la pizarra explicando un ejercicio matemático.

-Gaara-kun, veo que estas impaciente por salir por qué no realizas el ejercicio en la pizarra y podrás irte- Exploto el profesor ya irritado por el sonido del lápiz golpeando la mesa.

-Prometes dejarme ir ?- respondió con suma tranquilidad el pelirrojo, aun agitando el lápiz y recargando su cabeza sobre su mano libre.

-Claro, Gaara-kun -Dijo en tono amenazante el profesor.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la pizarra y comenzó a completar el problema, para él era sumamente fácil, sus hermanos le enseñaron matemáticas avanzada, filosofía, historia, etc., etc., el era capaz de rendir los exámenes de cualquier universidad en este momento y calificaría en cualquiera.

-Listo, ya me voy- dijo el joven tirando la tiza a las manos del profesor y saliendo del salón con su bolso en la espalda y como de costumbre su mirada de hierro.

-Este chico me pone los nervios de punta- dijo el profesor cuando el estudiante ya se había retirado.

-Tsk, Solo este año aguantando a los idiotas y podre administrar mi empresa- Pensó el joven -Ahora que lo pienso si termino el instituto tendré que volver a Suna y alejarme de la tumba de madre- Miro al cielo y se perdió por un tiempo en las nubes que avanzaban a gran velocidad en los cielos, sin percatarse que Hinata se acercaba por su espalda.

-Este invierno será nevado- Le susurro la chica al joven pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, de hecho por el color de Nubes nevara hoy, veo que estas mejor-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, solo me abochorne- dijo sonrojándose ocultándose otra vez en su flequillo.

-Hyuga, que edad tienes? que año cursas en el instituto?- Pregunto el de ojos aguamarina.

-Oh, esto...- fue lo único que articulo la joven.

-Perdón, mi interés en ti aumenta, necesito saber el por qué- Interrumpió el pelirrojo dándose vuelta en dirección contraria a la muchacha con la intención de irse.

-E-Espera, yo también quiero saber el por qué tu interés en mí, me confunde el hecho que te acerques tanto a mi.- La Hyuga se volvió a sonrojar en extremo, no sabía lo que el misterioso chico de mirada aguamarina respondería, después de todo el había aparecido hace un día salvándole la vida, autoproclamándose su dueño, era un sinvergüenza un monstruo sus palabras eran filosas y carecían de tacto, era como un niño, un niño que saciaba todo los deseos de su curiosidad, y en este momento al parecer ese deseo era saber absolutamente todo de ella, cualquier persona hubiera huido de el tratándolo de pervertido, y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera por las palabras que le dijo en el tejado " si necesitas a alguien, recurre a mi yo te protegeré" sus palabras hicieron sentir su corazón protegido sin nombrar el hecho que por su manera de hablar ella notaba algo inexplicable en sus palabras cada vez que intentaba saber algo de ella, gotas de tristeza adornaban sus palabras, la soledad tal cual como ella se sintió hace tiempo y gracias a sus amigos pudo salir de ese mundo, al parecer este joven de revoltoso pelo rojo y hermosos ojos aguamarina adornados por esas ojeras que te obligaban a perderte en sus orbes, nadie había podido ayudarlo o quizás nadie se había percatado de eso, era su deber ayudarlo a salir de ese mundo, quizás bajo esa cubierta aromática que era su cara se escondía una linda persona y no como decían los rumores que era un desalmado por responder y meterse en peleas con quien fuera y donde fuera

-Tienes tiempo hoy?-Pregunto el pelirrojo sin girarse a verla.

-S-Si, Hoy saldré temprano - Respondió la Ojiperla.

-Hoy a las 4:30 en el cruce Nagato, te llevare a un lugar en donde yo saciare mi curiosidad y tu podrás aclaras tu mente- al notar que sus palabras pusieron nerviosa a la Hyuga, respaldo- Tranquila iremos al cementerio.

-E-Esta bien - respondió la chica tranquilizándose mientras veía alejándose al joven de rojo cabello.

De vuelta, a la misma situación agitaba el lápiz violentamente golpeándolo de vez en cuando contra el pupitre mirando fijamente los ojos del profesor como si telepáticamente les digiera que quería largarse, el reloj marcaba las 3:50, su objetivo esta vez, el profesor de historia Jiraya-sensei que ya lo miraba con un gesto irritado.

-Ya vete quieres- Exploto el profesor- Solo no vayas a reprobar el próximo examen- Termino por decir Jiraya.

-Tranquilo, es conmigo con quien hablas no con cualquiera de estos idiotas- Respondió con una tranquilidad enorme, a lo que el salón entero comenzó a hacer reclamos por los aparentes beneficios del Sabaku, quien se retiro con total tranquilidad.

-Demonios que actitud, este crio nunca hará amigos, !Ya sentarse vagos, el a diferencia de ustedes solo tiene dieces en su libreta de calificaciones si alguien lo imita tendrá las mismas regalías!- Replico el profesor para callar a sus estudiantes.

-Profesor ! Ese imbécil es una maquina o monstruo no un ser humano- Dijo un estudiante ocultándose entre los demás, causando risas en los demás.

La nevada había comenzado hace un par de horas, pero la nieve caía en abundante cantidad.

-Espero que Gaara no se haya ido- dijo la ojiperla mientras avanzaba hacia el cruce, se detuvo en una tienda para mirar alguna bufanda para tratar de combatir el frio.

-Pase pase, todos los productos están en rebaja- Se acerco la vendedora a ella, estaba a punto de responder pero la vendedora hablo- También tenemos ropas para novios que combinan entre sí- termino la vendedora mirando un poco más arriba de la cara de la Hyuga.

-Gracias pero no solo deme esos guantes, y la bufanda aguamarina, por favor- La voz demandante y ronca la hizo vibrar, y la sensación de calor que la invadió automáticamente en su mente se formo el rostro de Gaara.

-Gracias por su compra- respondió la vendedora cuando Gaara pago las prendas, se había quedado prendida del joven cuando apareció y no podía reaccionar, el olor a menta y arena nuevamente la había embrujado y obligaba a ser la niña que necesitaba ser protegida.

-Ponte esto- su voz sonó demandante otra vez , la Hyuga solo obedeció sin darse cuenta ya tenía puestos una hermosa bufanda aguamarina del mismo color de los ojos del muchacho, junto a unos sedosos y confortables guantes rosados.

-Gra-gracias- Fue todo lo que articulo la ojiperla.

-Vamos- Dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de la Hyuga saliendo de la tienda.

A sus espalda escuchaba el cuchicheo de las vendedoras al ver a como Gaara tomaba su mano, frases como "que hermosa pareja forman" o "Mira que novio más hermoso" solo quedaron en su mente para ser analizadas en otro momento, ahora su mente solo tenía una prioridad, no desmayarse.

Caminaron de la mano todo el camino hacia el cementerio sin emitir palabra alguna, ella solo miraba sus manos juntas, si alguien los viera ahora nadie dudaría que eran novios, tantos pensamientos la abordaban pero su instinto le decía que ahora solo debía callar, el por su lado mantenía su mirada de hierro fija en el horizonte mientras el camino les mostraba las puertas del cementerio, el lugar estaba silencioso recorrieron algunas tumbas hasta llegar a una en especial adornada por lindas flores moradas, flores que solo crecían en el desierto.

\- Sabaku no Karura... un momento, su madre!- pensó la Hyuga.

-Madre, cumplí mi promesa hoy vine a verte, perdón por no hacerlo ayer- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la tumba, puso su mano sobre la lapida manteniéndola por unos momentos para luego retirarla lentamente- Vamos?- Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo.

-¿Así de rápido?- al menos eso pensó, pero solo asintió con su cabeza para ponerse en camino a la salida, ya no caminaban de la mano y su cuerpo ya extrañaba la sensación de calor que le brindaba mantener ese minúsculo contacto físico, la nieve caía mas lentamente en hermosos copos que adornaban el panorama- Gaara-San podemos pasar a un lugar antes de irnos?- Pidió algo tímida, parándose en una esquina de la calle central cubierta de nieve, mirando un mausoleo al final de ella.

-¿Donde irías en un cementerio?- Pregunto indiferente el Muchacho sin dejar de caminar.

-A visitar a mi madre- Respondió la chica sin despegar su vista del mausoleo.

-Oh-Fue lo que dijo el chico sintiéndose lo peor del mundo y queriendo pedir perdón de rodillas-Guíame-Finalmente articulo.

-Claro- Respondió la ojiperla para comenzar a caminar hacia el mausoleo-¿Sabes?, eres la primera persona que traigo aquí, ni siquiera Ten que es mi mejor amiga a estado aquí conmigo, prefiero venir sola y disfrutar de la paz que me da- Se giro para ver a Gaara a la cara y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué me traes a mi?¿Que me hace diferente a tus amigos o conocidos?-pregunto con curiosidad el chico mientras caminaba por el sendero lleno de nieve.

-Tenemos un dolor parecido, creo que comprendes mis sentimientos al estar aquí- respondió tranquila la chica, parándose en frente de la puerta metálica que marcaba la entrada al mausoleo de los Hyuga, miro hacia atrás y sonrió otra vez.

-Tranquila, ve yo te espero- dijo el joven mirando a los perlados ojos de la joven, a lo que ella agito la cabeza en forma de aprobación y entro en el mausoleo, al cabo de unos minutos la chica salió del lugar encontrándose con el chico apoyado en uno de los muros y su mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¿Que es lo que buscas en el cielo?-Pregunto curiosa la ojiperla.

-No lo sé, me fascina mirar el cielo y perderme entre las nubes- respondió el chico-¿Lista?

-Sí, ¿Demore mucho?- Pregunto la chica obteniendo por respuesta un movimiento de cabeza que le decía que no, caminaron en silencio hasta salir del cementerio.

-Gracias por acompañarme a visitar a mi Madre- Dijo el chico sacando su móvil y comenzar a marcar unos números.

-No, Gracias a ti por dejarme entender-

-Llamare un taxi, te dejare en tu casa.- Dijo el joven poniéndose el móvil en la oreja.

-No es necesario, puedo...- fue lo único que articulo para ser fulminada por una mirada del pelirrojo que le decía que aunque tratara de convencerlo no lo lograría, así que solo guardo silencio, mientras el joven pedía un taxi que no tardo más de 5 minutos en llegar, el camino a la casa de la Hyuga fue en total y mutuo silencio, pero no uno incomodo, el sonido del motor del taxi junto a Last Song de Gackt que se escuchaba en el radio hicieron el viaje muy ameno.

Al llegar Gaara se bajo para abrirle la puerta y despedirse con un movimiento de su mano.

-Nos vemos Hyuga, recuerda 6:30 en el cruce Nagato- Dijo el pelirrojo para ver como la ojiperla se alejaba lentamente moviendo su mano para despedirse.

-Adiós, 6:30 no llegues tarde, eh?- Bromeo la joven mientras terminaba de cruzar la puerta de su casa, al cerrar escucho el sonido del taxi arrancar en dirección a la casa de Gaara, ella se quedo parada un momento en la puerta de entrada, pensando y meditando las cosas que había aprendido hoy de él.

-Hina-san, ¿ese chico quien era?- Pregunto una voz fuerte.

-Nadie Neji-niisan- Respondió tranquila.

-Eso Espero, pensé que era el idiota de Naruto otra vez, que por su culpa se había tardado en llegar a casa-

-Neji-niisan tranquilo, prometo no caer en sus truco otra vez- Dijo con voz tierna y levantando su mano derecha como haciendo un juramento.

-Hiashi quiere verla, lo entretuve un rato con algunos informes de empresa para que no saliera a buscarla, así que por favor vaya a verlo- Explico el Joven ojiperla de castaño pelo.

-Voy, voy !- Respondió la chica alejándose corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

Espero les guste, cualquier falta avísenme y la corregiré en el acto :3 y lo otro hice modelos de Hina para este fics D: no se si subirlos o no a algún lugar :c.

Mr. Kazu :D


	3. Bienvenida Histeria

Holas que tals? xD Chicos el capitulo 3 espero les guste, no sé qué tal habrá quedado las ideas en estos momentos me desbordan y no puedo leer lo escrito xD me da por escribir mas y bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, bueno no mas pérdidas de tiempo lean lean.

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :c, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene por objetivo entretener :D.**

La luna de Konoha estaba cubierta por un manto de niebla, la luna volvía a estar triste, los sollozos escapaban entre las mantas y los hermosos ojos perla estaban cubiertos de lagrimas surcando ríos en sus mejillas, el castaño solo podía tratar de consolar en silencio.

 **Flash Back**

-Porque padre?- pregunto aun en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo siento, Hija nuestra empresa pasa un mal momento necesitamos expandirnos y los Uchiha humildemente ofrecieron una unión si te entregaba a su sucesor, es lo mejor para todos- Explico Hiashi con su rostro de piedra.

-Pero Sasuke, esta con Ino en el extranjero- Expuso la ojiperla sintiendo que sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento, y las lagrimas comenzaban a aflorar- Ellos se aman.

-El concejo de las empresas Uchiha lo obligara y al parecer a aceptado, solo falta tu consentimiento Uchiha mañana estará en tu instituto para que puedas socializar con quien será tu esposo, es todo puedes retirarte- Dijo fríamente el hombre mayor.

-Pero...- fue lo que articulo antes de ser interrumpida.

-Calla! , eh dicho que te retires, obedece ahora !- Grito Hiashi para ver como su hija huía a su cuarto.

-Con su permiso, me retiro-Dijo Neji dirigiéndose tras Hinata.

 **Fin flashback**

-Neji-niisan, que tan mal esta la empresa? - articulo limpiándose las lagrimas mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama tratando de calmarse.

-Segura quieres oír esto- Dijo el castaño un asentimiento con la cabeza fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta- Estamos mal, muy mal, Quizás con los Uchiha podremos salir a flote pero no es seguro, nuestra empresa se centra en las asesorías a empresas de ingeniaría , y técnicamente si no nos expandimos no tendremos clientes controlamos el monopolio en Konoha, pero ya no damos abasto- Expuso con total seriedad el joven castaño pelo.

-Entonces debo de casarme con Sasuke para obtener acceso a todos sus proyectos de ingeniería, no es así?- Dijo con total seriedad- Comunícale a mi padre que lo hare, ahora dormiré, gracias Niisan-

-Tranquila, descansa- Se despidió Neji con un beso en la frente.

-Debo Hacerlo por mi familia, por los trabajadores por todos un simple sacrifico- Fue lo que dijo antes de gimotear y tratar de dormir aun con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

 **En la mañana siguiente.**

-Mierda, hoy hace mucho frio- dijo el pelirrojo sacando su móvil para ver la hora y luego guardarlo-Tsk 6:50, Que le habrá pasado? - Se preguntaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y se refregaba las manos para tratar de darse calor.-Mierda, lo que faltaba ah comenzado a nevar- Susurro mirando el cielo para ver caer los copos de nieve.

 **Mansión Hyuga.**

sus ojos aun tenían lagrimas alrededor su cara estaba marcada por hilo de lagrimas derramadas, su vista yacía perdida en el espacio, a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de su teléfono, estiro su mano perezosamente lo cogió sin ánimos.

\- 3 llamadas perdidas de Ten-Ten- Sonrió y lo volvió a dejar en la mesita de noche.

-Gracias Ten, pero no tengo ánimos- Articulo mientras recordaba a sus amigos a Ino mayormente- Ino, Lo siento- Sonrió, dándose cuenta que las lagrimas ya surcaban nuevamente su cara.

\- No volverás a estar sola, si necesitas ayuda estaré yo, si quieres llorar estaré yo, si sientes que nadie más te comprende estaré yo- Imagino el rostro del pelirrojo diciendo esas palabras que habían salido de su boca hace un par de días, Sonrió recordándolo- 6:30 cruce Nagato- otra vez lo recordó.

-Mierda- Dijo levantándose de su cama rápidamente y cogiendo su móvil- 7:30, deberé correr- Dijo mientras cogía su uniforme e ingresaba al baño.

 **Cruce Nagato.**

La nieve caía sobre el asfalto, y se hacía muy difícil correr, su respiración testaba agitada y su costado ya dolía- una cuadra mas, solo una mas- se daba ánimos a sí misma, al llegar pudo observar la cabellera roja llena de nieve, miraba el cielo y refregaba sus manos en sus brazos, le pareció tierna la imagen, se permitió disfrutarla unos segundos y luego corrió hacia él, se miraron la Hyuga abrió su boca y se comenzaba a inclinar para pedir disculpas pero una blanca mano la detuvo.

-Tus ojos, lloraron, te dije que si me necesitabas que me llamaras- Dijo en tono enojado el pelirrojo.

\- Es increíble que te enojes por eso y no por mis casi 3 horas de retraso- Sonrió, preparándose mentalmente para evadir el tema.

-Vamos- fue lo único que el pelirrojo dijo para ponerse en marcha, ella asintió y lo siguió, seguía pensando en que diría cuando el pelirrojo preguntara el por qué, fue tanto que llegaron al instituto antes que se diera cuenta salió de su mundo cuando él se despidió.

-A-Adiós- Articulo la ojiperla, Estaba sorprendida no la interrogo, pero por lo menos le había servido para pensar en lo que diría a Ten-Ten, pensando en eso camino hacia su salón al doblar el pasillo en dirección a su casillero por su libro de historia una larga cabellera rubia la abrazo.

-Hina-chan, dime que has dicho que no- Dijo suplicante la rubia mientras se apartaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Ino... Perdón es mi deber hacer lo que ordene mi padre- respondió escondiendo su cara en su flequillo- si quieres odiarme, hazlo-.

La rubia lloraba y volvió a abrazar a la ojiperla- Tranquila, Sasuke y yo ya buscamos alguna solución- Fue lo único que articulo la rubia para seguir llorando en el hombro de su amiga.

Cuando el ambiente se tranquilizo entro en el salón, Ten-ten la abrazo de inmediato.

-Tranquila, lo supe todo por Ino hoy en la mañana y contesta el móvil, tonta !- Dijo lo ultimo golpeando la cabeza de la Hyuga tiernamente- si necesitas algo pídemelo por algo soy tu amiga no, para algo estamos- Termino por decir la chica de coletas a lo que la chica solo asintió.

-Chicas si su reunión termino, tomen asiento por favor- Refunfuño Jiraya.

-Si Jiraya-sensei, Vamos Hina- Dijo la chica tomando de la mano a la ojiperla llevándola a su pupitre que quedaba al lado de el suyo.

-Y la chica nueva ?- pregunto Jiraya - dijo que iría al baño pero ah tardado demasiado, Ten ya que estas tan servicial ve a buscarla.

-Bueno Sensei, Hina, Ino se integro hoy a nuestro salón ella es tu amiga y entiende tu situación, no seas tan dura contigo misma- dicho esto salió corriendo del salón en busca de Ino.

-Gaara es tu 10ª falta de retraso, creo que deberé llamar a tu hermana para informarle- la voz de Baki-Sensei sonaba dura.

-Baki, no lo hagas , prometo no volver a llegar tarde con la condición que me cambies de salón- Articulo el joven.

-No estás en posición de pedir cosas Gaara, aparte por qué quieres cambiar de salón acaso tu grupo te hace bulling? - refunfuño el profesor.

-Baki, soy el mejor estudiante del salón y sin duda que una atracción para el instituto en los exámenes finales- Dijo en un tono manipulador a lo que el profesor solo suspiro.

-A que clase quieres cambiarte?- Pregunto rindiéndose rápidamente contra él.

-A la clase de Hinata Hyuga- Respondió rápido.

-Es una buena estudiante no la contamines-

-Necesito protegerla, al parecer algo le está haciendo daño- respondió con la mirada fija en los ojos de Baki.

-Habla con Kakashi, El es el profesor líder de esa clase si te da el consentimiento hoy mismo ingresas a esa clase- Respondió Baki viendo como el pelirrojo le daba la espalda en dirección a la oficina de Kakashi- Ah y Gaara no la cagues esta vez, todos los profesores dicen que eres un creído por ser el sucesor de una gran empresa, esta vez haz que traguen sus palabras- termino el profesor.

-Gracias Baki-Sensei- Respondió Gaara para luego salir de la oficina.

 **En el Salón de Hinata.**

-Vaya solo 4 horas continuas de teoría aburrida de Kakashi-sensei y podremos irnos, Hina hoy me iré contigo iré a ver a tu primo- Dijo la chica de coletas mirando a la ojiperla.

-Sí, Claro- Respondió dulcemente.

-Hina , aun vives donde mismo?- Dijo integrándose a la conversación la rubia.

-Si-

-Perfecto, Hoy nos iremos las tres juntas como era en primaria- Dijo la Rubia

-Sí, lo único que faltaría seria la estúpida de Sakura, pero lo mejor es que este bien lejos en algún agujero con el lodo hasta el cuello, cierto Hina?- se burlo Ten, Hina tan solo sonreía.

-Oh si, Hina supe lo que paso, y yo te apoyo eh, no puedo creer que Naruto te haya dejado y que nada mas al pasar un día ya anduviera de la mano de Sakura, lo peor es que la peli rosa fea esa era nuestra amiga.- Comento la Yamanaka.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo así, Naruto ahora es feliz y Sakura igual- Sonrió tiernamente.

-No pero Ino, Nuestra Hina tampoco perdió el tiempo, recuerdas el alumno sombrío que estaba en el Salón de Baki siempre en los descansos, resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara, y nuestra princesa lo está acechando o más bien al revés o eso creo- Ten-Ten Comentaba en tono burlesco haciendo que a Hinata la sangre se le fuera a la cara comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Ten solo somos amigos, nada mas-Dijo Hinata escondiéndose en su flequillo.

-Si lo sé, pero Ino recuerdas lo guapo que era ?- Pregunto Ten con un tono de maldad oculto en sus palabras.

-Si lo recuerdo, y era bastante guapo, claro no mas que mi Sasuke, su roja cabellera y sus ojos profundos te hacían estremecer cuando lo mirabas - Comento usando el mismo tono de maldad la Yamanaka.

-Ya callen- Dijo alterada la ojiperla a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza que le daba ese tema, haciéndola exenta de todos sus sentidos no pudo oír la puerta de entrada cuando ingreso el profesor y dos personas más.

-Hina, Mira- Dijo Ten en tono Serio.

Al girarse delante de ella estaba Kakashi-sensei con Gaara a su costado derecho y Sasuke al izquierdo, de inmediato las chicas del salón comenzaron a comentar la belleza de ambos, eran altos, uno Blanco como la nieve y uno moreno.

-Hola Chicos, Vengo a presentarles a dos estudiantes que se integran a nuestro salón hoy, por favor chicos preséntense- Dijo el hombre de plateado pelo.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, 18 años- El moreno se presento.

-Sabaku no Gaara, 18 años - Hizo lo mismo el Pelirrojo.

-Bien, pueden tomar asiento donde podrá ser - dijo El profesor mirando algún pupitre vacio.

-Sensei, Gaara puede tomar el mío me eh estado sintiendo mareada al mirar por la ventana-

dijo Ten levantándose de su asiento para ir a un pupitre al otro sector del salón.

-Que haces Ten?- pregunto en un susurro la Hyuga.

-Tranquila algún día me lo agradecerás, si me lo dices a mi encuentro muy romántico el hecho que él se cambie de salón solo por ti- termino por decir para luego irse a su nuevo pupitre.

-Gracias Ten, Gaara puedes sentarte al lado de Hina-chan- El Pelirrojo avanzo con la mirada fija en ella, como si sintiera que de nuevo su curiosidad afloraba para saber mucho mas de ella, para desviarla al final tomando asiento en su pupitre.

-Sasuke, tu puedes sentarte al costado de Yamanaka, ambos son estudiantes nuevos espero se apoyen mutuamente, Gaara era de otro salón pero espero que también te puedas adaptar bien, por favor a todos los demás ayúdenlos a adaptarse, ahora comencemos con la clase.

-Que haces aquí? - Pregunto la Hyuga al joven de cabello rojo.

-Te lo dije, estaría siempre que me necesitaras, en el otro salón pensé en eso , y decidí cambiarme para cuando me necesites estar a tu lado- termino de decir esto mientras sacaba su cuaderno que de portada traía un mapache- Así que Hyuga-san, aquí estoy para cuando me necesites- termino de decir esto y paro su cuaderno en su pupitre para luego poner sus manos sobre la mesa y acomodarse sobre ellas.

-¿Acaso dormirás?- pregunto al ver como el pelirrojo se acomodaba en sus manos.

\- No, sufro de insomnio así que no duermo mucho, solo admirare la vista que tu amiga quiso perderse- Respondió el pelirrojo mientras perdía su vista en las nubes apoyado en sus manos.

-Así como se supone que tendrás buenas calificaciones- dijo la Hyuga comenzando a copiar los ejercicios de la pizarra, su respuesta fue el silencio.

Jojojo un nuevo cap. 3 en 3 días o eso creo , eh perdido la noción del tiempo D: ayuda ! xD, saludos cualquier falta avísenme y la corrijo al instante, apóyenme con sus reviews los necesito para agarrar mi teclado y comenzar a escribir xD bye bye.


	4. Eres Mia !

Hola, hola ! Bien el 4 capitulo y tengo ideas como para hacer miles más, a lo mejor este costara un poco entenderlo pero confió en que quedaran prendidos de este sentimiento que por lo menos a mi me encanta "Que mierda paso, porque dijo eso" bueno algo por el estilo, Espero lo disfruten, ahora comenzare a distanciar mas las actualizaciones me agota un poco salir del trabajo llegar a casa y terminar un capitulo xd, bueno, bueno saludos y de antemano gracias por los reviews que son mi fuerza vital para escribir xd

N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :c, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tienen por objetivo entretener :D.

-Y-Yo no te pertenezco, no puedes decidir por mi!- Grito desesperada no le importo estar adelante de todo su salón o un poco que estuviera en la clase de Jiraya-sensei- Aléjate de mi, Estoy harta de tu actitud, no soy una simple niña!-

-Eso quieres?- Pregunto con su mirada fija en el cielo.

-Si, aléjate no te acerques, no te necesito- Respondió con la mirada decidida.

-Que Tenga buen día Srta. Hyuga- Dicho esto el pelirrojo se tumbo sobre su pupitre dándole la espalda a la ojiperla.

-Oh Dios, creo que la eh cagado- Pensó la chica de doble coletas.

 **Hace unos minutos atrás**

-Los días pasan tranquilos, Ino y Sasuke se siguen amando y dicen que encontraremos la solución, Gaara intenta aprender a relacionarse , pero al parecer él y Sasuke pueden convivir bien, ambos silenciosos y solo comparten el saludo es chistoso verlos, cada día siento que nosotros 5 somos un grupo de amigos, mi primo Neji aun esta con Ten se aman mucho han estado toda la secundaria juntos no creo que se separen y al parecer Ten será la nueva secretaria personal de Neji, y bueno el pelirrojo sigue usando su perfume de Arena y toques de menta, Es terco muy terco, y siempre quiere protegerme incluso de los profesores, se ah metido en líos con profesores que tan solo me corrigen, es un sobreprotector, pero aun así con todo el tiempo que emplea en otras cosas sus estudios siguen siendo perfectos, al parecer el rumor de que es una maquina es realidad, incluso ahora su mente ya está volando entre las nubes- pensaba la ojiperla mirando como el pelirrojo miraba atento las nubes y de vez en cuando sonreía quizás con que cosa.

-Te gusta verdad?- Pregunto Ten-Ten apoyándose aun costado de la mesa de la ojiperla, mientras que al frente se apoyo la rubia de una coleta.

-No que va, solo me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que observa con tanta atención- Respondió la ojiperla con tranquilidad.

-Le has dicho lo que tu padre planea?- Pregunto Ino mirando a la ojiperla.

-N-No- respondió suavemente mientras sonreía.

-Ino estás loca, si defiende a Hina contra los profesores por corregirle algún punto en su tesis, te imaginas lo que haría si supiera que su padre la obligara a casarse-Dijo Ten-Ten mirando al cielo y al volver a mirar adelante se encontró de frente con los pozos aguamarina de Gaara- Oh mierda- Susurro la chica mientras Gaara y Hinata se miraban fijamente.

-Ten mira, Sasuke tiene una nueva camisa vamos a verla- Dijo la rubia sacando a la otra chica a la rastra de ahí.

-Eso fue lo que te hizo llorar hace un mes?- Pregunto certero con sus orbes aguamarina clavados con profundidad en los opalinos de ella.

-Si, acertaste- Respondió la Hyuga tratando de mantener una mirada firme.

-Por qué no simplemente te niegas?- Volvió a apuñalar con sus ojos.

-No puedo, y este tema no te incumbe- Devolvió la estocada con firmeza la ojiperla, mientras el profesor entraba en el salón.

-Si puedes, porque no simplemente te niegas y eres libre, Hazlo niégate, recuerda que me perteneces a mi hasta saciar mi curiosidad y responder mis preguntas- Respondió el Sabaku.

-Ya Calla-Grito con autoridad- Y-Yo no te pertenezco, no puedes decidir por mi!- Grito desesperada no le importo estar adelante de todo su salón o un poco que estuviera presencia de Jiraya-sensei- Aléjate de mí, Estoy harta de tu actitud, no soy una simple niña!-

-Eso quieres?- Pregunto con su mirada fija en el cielo mientras volvía a su pupitre.

-Si, aléjate no te acerques, no te necesito- Respondió con la mirada decidida.

-Que Tenga buen día Srta. Hyuga- Dicho esto el pelirrojo se tumbo sobre su pupitre dándole la espalda a la ojiperla.

-Oh Dios, creo que la eh cagado- Pensó la chica de doble coletas mientras miraba la escena montada por la Hyuga y el Sabaku.

El salón quedo en silencio unos instantes y el profesor sin importarle mucho comenzó las clases, ambos dos en su mundo y las horas pasaron rápido llegando al final del día.

-Ino creo que de verdad la eh cagado no se han hablado-Dijo Ten con un tono de preocupación mientras mordía sus uñas en un acto de nerviosismo.

-Obvio tonta, Gaara es demasiado sobreprotector y ah pasado a llevar el orgullo de nuestra Hina, pero aun así, no lo sé Hina es también muy orgullosa, quizás su amistad se enterrara mas y mas hasta el punto de ser irrecuperable, lo peor es que no podemos intervenir Gaara solo hablaba con Hinata y Hinata no aceptara que hablemos sobre el.- decía la chica de una coleta mientras miraba a Gaara aun sentado en su pupitre y a la Hyuga saliendo del salón.

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos- Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Bueno, amor- Respondió la rubia levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el moreno- Adiós Ten.

-Sasuke, podemos hablar-la voz ronca de Gaara interrumpió las palabras de la Yamanaka.

-Dime- respondió el moreno.

-A solas- el pelirrojo pidió mirando a ambas chicas.

-Oh, Okey, Ino puedes adelantarte te alcanzare en el camino- Pidió el Moreno.

-Bueno amor- se despidió con un beso y la rubia desapareció del salón junto a Ten-Ten dejándolos a solas en el salón.

-Supongo que es por lo de Hyuga, no?- pregunto el moreno, que por respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza.

Días después.

-Hina, que harás ahora? iras a la azotea con Gaara para la comida como siempre?- Pregunto Ten-Ten, tratando de introducir el tema de Gaara.

-Ten, Yo y Sabaku-san solo somos conocidos y ya no compartimos momentos juntos, así que creo que estaré con ustedes- Respondió con firmeza tratando de cortar el tema.

-Oh perfecto, comeremos en el comedor hoy- Respondió tratando de parecer normal.

\- Vamos ?- Dijo la Hyuga poniéndose de pie.

-Si claro, Ino está con Sasuke dios sabe donde así que tendremos que ir solas- respondió Ten poniéndose en marcha - Hina? como ah estado mi Neji, no lo eh podido ir a visitar y el esta atareado con las cosas de la empresa me da tanta pena- dijo con la voz simulando un llanto tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras caminaba, para chocar directamente en la espalda de la Hyuga - Hina? que pasa?- Pregunto con voz incrédula mirando los ojos de la Hyuga y viendo que esta estaba con sus ojos pegados en un objetivo y sorprendida, miro hacia adelante para descubrir lo que era para quedar impactada, Sakura y Gaara estaban tomados de la mano frente a todo el mundo.

-Hina, si quieres podemos ir al patio trasero- Murmuro la Chica de doble coletas.

-Bueno- Dijo sonriendo, tratando de ocultar y disimular su dolor.

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, al volver a clases Hina se sentó mirando el pupitre que ocupaba Gaara con una mirada perdida.

-Bien solo Historia y podremos irnos temprano, Kakashi hoy no nos hará matemáticas en la tarde- Dijo en un tono alegre la rubia mientras se acercaba a su pupitre pasando por al lado del de Hinata, de inmediato capto la tristeza que ocultaban los ojos e la ojiperla - Hina que ah pasado?- Pregunto.

-Nada, Ino nada- respondió saliendo del mundo alterno en el que se encontraba.

-Hina, te conozco desde que éramos niñas dime - Exigió la rubia, que se giro al sentir el portazo dado por el profesor.

-Yamanaka, toma asiento daré los resultados de los exámenes de ayer-Dijo Jiraya.

-Luego me respondes eh?- Diciendo esto se sentó en su pupitre.

-Bien, Bien- Dijo el profesor comenzando a decir las calificaciones llegando a los últimos nombres - Hinata Hyuga 10, bien Hinata sigue así, Sabaku no Gaara , oh veo que no está, Hina tu eres su amiga dile al engreído que esta vez gane yo, 0 es su calificación- dijo el profesor riendo.

La calificación del Sabaku causo asombro en los estudiantes, era conocido por tener un promedio de notas de 10 en todas las asignaturas, y que de pronto obtuviera un cero.

-Bien, continuemos con las clases- Dijo el profesor comenzando a hablar de Historia universal y los estudiantes a tomar nota de aquello, durante el resto de día Gaara no apareció, al llegar el final y la hora de irse, Hinata se acerco al pupitre de Ino.

-Ino-chan, hoy nos iremos juntas ?- pregunto la ojiperla a la rubia.

-Perdón Hina- chan, hoy promete a Sasuke ir a cine con el después del instituto, mañana sin falta hablaremos lo de hoy, eh?- Dijo la Rubia levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-Sí, Seguro cuídate- Dijo la ojiperla viendo como el salón quedaba vacio, se giro y miro el pupitre de Gaara unos momentos para luego salir en dirección a su casa, camino en solitario hasta llegar al cruce Nagato y miro con nostalgia el poste del tendido eléctrico en donde el pelirrojo la esperaba, se giro y vio la tienda donde él le había comprado la bufanda y los guantes que llevaba puestos, mirando el piso prosiguió su camino hasta su casa.

Al llegar Hinata se encontró con Neji en uno de los pasillos.

\- Hinata buenas noticias ve con tu padre, Ahora- Dijo el joven de castaño pelo.

-S-si, voy - respondió la Chica dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre, entro e hizo una reverencia a su padre el cual parecía contento- Padre, quería verme? - Pregunto.

\- Si Hija, enhorabuena ya no tendrás que casarte con Sasuke- dijo el hombre esforzando una sonrisa.

-Enserio, padre eso es muy bueno- Dijo la chica rebozando de felicidad- Pero que ah pasado que cambio la situación?-

-Hoy una comitiva de Shukaku corporativa ah venido, y ofrecieron un nuevo trato que obviamente no pude rechazar, lo más raro que una de las condiciones era que tú no te casaras con el Uchiha, acepte ya que en el fondo sabia que tu no querías hacerlo- respondió el hombre mayor.

-Enserio?- Pregunto - Shukaku corporativa es la empresa de la familia de Gaara- pensó para sí misma - Padre, quien venía en esa comitiva- Indago la ojiperla.

\- 2 abogados 1 notario y los tres dueños de la empresa, pero el que hablo fue el pequeño, me sorprendió mucho que sus hermanos lo dejaran hablar, pero al oírlo hablar era como si hubiera pensado en cada cosa, se me adelanto a todo no pude ni siquiera renegociar era astuto , será un gran líder en la empresa- Respondió el padre.

-Gaara- susurro la ojiperla.

\- Le conoces?- Pregunto el hombre mayor.

-N-no que va, solo sé que es el sucesor de Shukaku corporativa por una revista que vi- Respondió nerviosa la ojiperla- Padre iré a descansar, el instituto me dejo agotada hoy- se excuso para retirarse, marchándose a su habitación y lanzándose sobre su cama.

-Gaara que has hecho, eres un tonto, tonto !- Ahogo sus gritos en su almohada mientras pataleaba un poco, ya calmándose pensó - Por eso no estuviste hoy en historia, Eres un tonto... pero... gracias - Pensando en esto se durmió hasta el siguiente día.

El timbre sonó volvía a llegar retrasada, había estado esperando a que el pelirrojo llegara al cruce, pero al ver que no llegaba pensó que a lo mejor había pasado antes, entro corriendo al instituto al escuchar el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases saco sus cuadernos rápidamente su respiración estaba acelerada y su pecho se agitaba fuertemente, entro al salón justo a tiempo antes de que Kakashi llegara, miro el pupitre de Gaara y estaba vacío, se calmo y camino a su asiento.

-Hina, casi llegas tarde hoy, te has vuelto a dormir, dormilona- Se burlo la rubia.

-Calla mujer!- Dijo sonriendo la ojiperla mientras sacaba sus cuadernos y lápices.

-Hola Chicos - saludo Kakashi al entrar al salón, atrás de él un nuevo chico- Bueno Chicos les presento a un nuevo compañero de clases, por favor preséntate-

-Hola, Mi nombre es Sai, espero me ayuden a adaptarme- Dijo el hombre de blanca piel.

-Profesor ya no hay mas pupitres, voy a buscar uno al salón de utilería- Pregunto un estudiante.

-No hace falta, Ayer Gaara abandono el instituto para regresar su tierra natal, así que Sai ve a ese pupitre de allí- Dijo el profesor apuntando el pupitre que quedaba al lado de Hinata, mientras esta misma apretaba fuertemente su lápiz y sentía sus lagrimas a punto de desbordar.

Waaa! xD se los dije será un "Que mierda ah pasado" pero bue.. así es más interesante, no ? espero me sigan leyendo y dejando sus bellos reviews que los leo y respondo en el acto :D Saludos y Gracias por leerme.

.


	5. Separados -H-

Hola, Hola ! Que tal D: ? bueno el quinto capítulo hice avanzar la historia un poco mas rápido ya que si no lo hacia el fic se alargaría como a los mil capítulos XD, bueno en si por como creo que van las cosas el fic dará hasta 10 o 12 capítulos tal vez un poco menos, bueno sin mas preámbulos el fic :D.

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :c, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tienen por objetivo entretener :D.**

 __Pensamientos__

-Dialogo normal-

Una gran nevazón caía sobre Konoha, las clases en los institutos estaba suspendidas y el tráfico vehicular reducido al mínimo, la ciudad había entrado en estado de alerta debido a la gran cantidad de nieve caída, su habitación estaba tan oscura no había salido de su cama en dos días, se limitaba a ir a la cocina por cosas de comer y al baño el resto del día lo pasaba en su cama bajo todas sus mantas.

-No ha querido salir estos días, generalmente ella es alegre - Conversaba el chico de pelo castaño por el móvil.

-La eh estado llamando pero no coge el móvil, creo que se siente demasiado mal, de haber tratado así a Gaara-Respondió la voz femenina.

-Mmm el muchacho peligroso que vino aquel día, parecía que si Hiashi no aceptaba el trato lo obligaría a decir que Hinata no se casaría con Sasuke, Bueno gracias a el Hinata quedo a su libre albedrio-respondió el ojiperla.

-Bueno mándale mis saludos, ¿sí ?, ¿y cuándo podremos vernos amor? -pregunto la voz femenina.

-Vamos, Ten lo sabes la nevazón corto los caminos, créeme yo también tengo los mismo deseos de verte, apenas limpien los caminos iré a verte- respondió con dulzura.

-Bueno, bueno ya amor te dejó debo limpiar mi cuarto bye besos- se despidió la chica de una coleta cortando la comunicación.

-Hina..- Susurro el joven de pelo castaño mirando con preocupación la puerta de la habitación de la ojiperla- La invitare a ir al patio a jugar con nieve, seguro eso le alegrara- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta golpeándola un par de veces al no recibir respuesta, hablo.- Hinata, le gustaría ir a jugar con nieve?- pregunto pareciendo lo más amable posible.

-N-no, gracias me siento un poco enferma- respondió sin abrir la puerta.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo- Termino por decir el castaño para luego marcharse preocupado.

-Gracias niisan -Susurro volviéndose a esconder bajo sus mantas.

 __Aun recuerdo cuando cayó sobre mí, al principio me asuste al tenerlo encima, pensé, que era algún pervertido que se aprovecharía de mi rápidamente todas mis dudas fueron aclaradas al segundo cuando dos vehículos pasaron a alta velocidad por nuestro costado, el me había salvado, lo separe de mí, me di cuenta que estaba desmayado su cara era hermosa aun a pesar de que el corte en su cara sangraba llenando su rostro de rojo, use mi pañuelo para parar el sangrado percatándome del tatuaje en su frente "Amor" no le di mayor importancia lo levante con cuidado y me esforcé por llevarlo a la enfermería del instituto gracias a mi suerte no estaba tan lejos, los profesores me ayudaron a llevarlo cuando entre en el instituto, cuando llegamos a la enfermería la madre de Naruto me saludo con cariño, me di cuenta que al parecer lo conocía, luego me dirigí a mi salón al buscar mi móvil para ver la hora me di cuenta que tenía otro móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, al apretar un botón una foto del Kanji amor de fondo de pantalla me confirmo que era el del chico pelirrojo, al principio no tuve ningún interés me pareció un chico loco, por saltar de esa forma para salvarme, pero le debía las gracias y pensaba dárselas, espere todo el día al final del día de clases pedí salir un poco más temprano para dirigirme a la enfermería a entregarle el teléfono_._

 **Flash back.**

-Kushina-sensei, le podría dar esto al joven que traje hoy en la mañana- pregunto algo temerosa, después de todo era la madre su ex.

-Oh Hina, pienso que es mejor que se lo des tu- Respondió la mujer.

-Pero no le conozco- Susurro la ojiperla.

-Oh tranquila él es muy parecido a ti, creo que te hará bien tener la amistad, y tu le harás bien a él- respondió con confianza en sus palabras-El estará en la azotea, siempre va ahí antes de irse-

-Oh Bueno, que tenga buen día- Se despidió con una reverencia, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Hina, se que Naruto actuó mal, pero yo te estimo mucho y espero de corazón que te vaya bien en todo- Se confesó la mujer.

-Gracias Kushina-sensei- dicho esto se retiro.

 **Fin flash back.**

 __Después de esa conversación corrí a la azotea, la encontré abierta al entrar pude entender el por qué le gustaba tanto ir a ese sitio, el sol brillaba sobre las copas de los árboles y les daba un hermoso toque, el color anaranjado del sol difuminándose con las nubes, el sentir el viento acariciando cada extremidad una sensación de paz, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió entrando en la azotea el chico pelirrojo con el Kanji de amor en la frente, su mirada de hierro te obligaba a mirar los pozos aguamarina rodeados de esas ojeras que le daban aun mas aspecto de rudo, no mentiré sentí miedo al principio de esa mirada luego de un par de semanas me acostumbre un poco, pero bueno volviendo a la azotea, el hablo_._

 **Flash back.**

-Tú? - dijo llevándose automáticamente su mano al corte de su "supuesta ceja"

-Ho-hola, Kushina-sensei dijo que estarías aquí, necesitaba darte las gracias por lo de hoy en la mañana y entregarte esto- Dijo extendiendo sus manos con el móvil.

-Woa, Mi móvil- dijo mientras tomaba el móvil en sus manos -Gracias, por traerme a la enfermería y guardar mi móvil Kushina lo más probable es que lo hubiera usado para sacarse fotos- Dijo algo molesto solo con pensarlo.

-No ha sido nada- Dijo la ojiperla mientras ocultaba su sonrisa bajo su mano.

-Gaara- dijo el joven mientras se tecleaba concentrado en su móvil- Me llamo Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, tu ?- Dijo el joven mientras apuntaba la cámara de su móvil a la joven para luego tomarle una foto.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga- Dijo sonrojándose por la foto, no quiso preguntar para que la quería solo oculto su cabeza en el flequillo de su larga cabellera.

-Tu numero de móvil? - Dijo el joven de ojos aguamarina.

-Por qué ? - Pregunto la joven aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Es claro no ?, al parecer nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección, desde mañana caminaremos juntos hacia la escuela, a partir de ahora no te dejare sola - Dijo el joven para separar sus ojos del móvil y poner sus ojos en los orbes perlas de ella -No volverás a estar sola, si necesitas ayuda estaré yo, si quieres llorar estaré yo, si sientes que nadie más te comprende estaré yo- Sentencio el joven - Entonces, tu numero de móvil?-.

-Por qué dices esas cosas?- Dijo la joven -El acaso puede leer mi alma- Pensó.

-Porque desde hoy tu me perteneces- Dijo mientras lanzaba una llave a la chica - Cierra al irte, desde mañana yo te cuidare, te esperare en el cruce Nagato mañana- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras sus pasos.

-Y ahora que hago- Susurro la joven mientras tocaba su corazón.

 **Fin flash back.**

 __Luego de eso cada momento que viví con el aprendía algo nuevo, los leves cambios en su piel y mirada, sabia cuando estaba más atento o distraído, cuando me defendía de los profesores o cada vez que decía que yo le pertenecía mi corazón latía con fuerza, no lo quería aceptar pero comencé a enamorarme de este chico medio psicópata, es gracioso decirlo, pensar que de verdad lo creí un psicópata, y ahora lo extraño al parecer hizo lo que fuera para que yo no me casara, pero aun así... el estaba con Sakura, que habrá pasado por que ella le tenía la mano tomada, Ino me conto luego de un rumor en el que Sakura había sido humillada y tratada de perra por un chico pelirrojo, al parecer fue el, espero que haya sido eso, unió su empresa con la nuestra familia por mí, espera, eso significa que cuando el herede la empresa podre volver a verlo, pero ¿Querrá verme? ¿Por qué se marcho?¿Se habrá marchado por mi?¿Acaso ya no quería verme mas por las cosas que le dije?, ah! debo dejar de pensar estupideces y concentrarme en que lo volveré a ver._ _

Pensando en esto pudo por fin dormir profundamente.

Como si el cielo lo supiera el siguiente día, un gran sol se asomo en Konoha comenzando a derretir la nieve, las aves cantaron y al parecer la fría nevazón había terminado, eran alrededor de las 08:30 cuando el joven de castaño pelo bajo a la cocina por un café, su sorpresa fue grande al ver la mesa preparada con un desayuno para toda la familia que contenía desde jugo de naranja exprimido y huevos estrellados y mas se sorprendió al ver a Hinata cocinando.

-Wo Hinata se ve todo muy sabroso- Elogio el ojiperla de castaño pelo.

-Gracias Niisan- respondió la Hyuga aun preparando algunas cosas- Por favor puedes llamar al resto a la mesa-

-Claro- Respondió Neji dirigiéndose a la puerta, contento de que su prima volvía a ser la misma de antes.

Desde ese día todo marcho espectacular, sus amigas y ella disfrutaban los días de instituto, hasta que el día de graduación llego.

-Ino-chan! Sonríe para la foto!- Gritaba una chicha de doble coletas con cámara en mano registrando a cada una de sus amigas.

-Ten-chan por favor ahora no !- Se quejo la Rubia- Ahora ya estamos en la fiesta estoy un poco estropeada debo ir a retocarme el maquillaje.

-Por favor Ino mira a Hina está intacta, tu también por cierto-respondió Ten-Ten.

-Yo ya eh ido al baño a retocarme- Dijo en tono burlesco Hinata.

-Hina-chan eso quiere decir que solo falto yo- Se quejo otra vez La rubia.

-Amor te ves hermosa- Susurro Sasuke.

-Oh con eso basta para mí- Dijo la rubia para luego besar al moreno.

-Hina-chan, podemos hablar- Un rubio alto de ojos azules aparecía en la escena.

-Oh creo que el ambiente ha comenzado a oler a mierda- Expreso Ten-Ten en su descontento contra El rubio.

-Ten-chan!- Regaño la ojiperla- Claro Naruto, pero me temo que de aquí no me alejare lo que tengas que decir dilo aquí.

-Tsk, Bueno Hina-chan, yo estoy arrepentido lo de Sakura fue un error, me sirvió para darme cuenta de las cosas que hacías por mí, qui-quisiera tener una nueva oportunidad junto a ti- Diciendo esto el rubio agacho el rostro esperando la respuesta de la ojiperla que era observada con atención por sus amigas.

-Naruto-chan, yo ya te perdone y si te puedo dar una oportunidad- Al decir esto Ino y Ten se preparaban para regañarla pero las manos de Hinata en signo de que esperasen las hizo detenerse- Pero solo serás mi amigo.

-Oh Hina-chan, gracias por perdonarme, con tu permiso- Diciendo esto con aspecto deprimido se marcho.

-Oh Hina-chan eso fue genial, lo acabas de asesinar con palabras- Dijo Ten-Ten con una sonrisa en su cara, Hinata solo sonrió y siguieron compartiendo.

6 meses después.

Hinata estaba en la universidad de Konoha estudiando para ser veterinaria, su padre le había permitido estudiar una carrera diferente a la de los demás de la familia Hyuga, gracias a lo bien en que marchaban los negocios desde que "Shukaku Corporativa" y "Byakugan Asesorías" se habían unido, hace 3 meses se había enterado que Gaara había asumido el mando y solo 2 meses después habían incrementado las ganancias y los proyectos al doble gracias a las modificaciones del nuevo Mando, lamentablemente a todas las reuniones que se hacían en la mansión Hyuga solo iban los hermanos del pelirrojo con sus agentes y secretarias nunca venia Gaara, al parecer era verdad que el ya no quería verla, Ten-Ten era la nueva secretaria de Neji e Ino se había vuelto a marchar al extranjero con Sasuke, su nueva carrera le encantaba, el hecho de ayudar a los animales y poder compartir con ellos la maravillaba, lo único que no le gustaba es que Naruto se había unido también a esa carrera y constantemente la hostigaba preguntándole si podrían tener alguna oportunidad juntos o le pedía citas era agotador.

-Bien repasen esto y mañana tendrán examen sobre Hurones recuérdenlo- Diciendo esto el profesor se retiraba del aula y detrás de él sus alumnos.

-Hina-chan podemos irnos juntos, por favor- El rubio una vez mas insistía.

-Naruto...- La ojiperla estaba dudosa el joven había insistido tanto en al menos poder caminar con ella a la estación de autobús- Bueno pero iremos directo a la estación-

-Sí, Genial- Exploto el rubio con mucha energía, tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, al salir de la universidad el rubio rompió el silencio.- Hina-chan extraño tus besos, te podría pedir uno por favor-

-Na-Naruto...- Al escucharlo se sonrojo y se sorprendió pero se mantendría firme -Na-Naruto tu decidiste dejarme, n-no puedo besarte-

-Vamos Hina, te has sonrojado aun te gusto, si no demuéstralo besándome y diciendo que ya no me amas- Diciendo esto el rubio abrazo fuertemente a Hinata aprisionando sus brazos.

-Naruto, me haces daño suéltame- Dijo un tanto desesperada la ojiperla mirando a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca, pero el campus estaba desolado ya era demasiado tarde, la mayoría de los estudiantes se había retirado a casa.

-Hina, Bésame- Diciendo esto el rubio obligo a la ojiperla a besarlo, recibiendo un mordisco en el labio por parte de la Hyuga, soltando de inmediato a la mujer.- Mierda me has roto el labio, Okey Hina tu lo quisiste así- Se acerco amenazante a la muchacha que estaba en tendida en el piso.

-Aléjate, Naruto !- Grito la muchacha para luego darle una sorpresiva patada en las canillas parándose a gran velocidad cogió sus cosas y comenzó a correr, pero el rubio tenia piernas más largas y justo antes de alcanzar la salida el rubio la intercepto lanzándose sobre ella cayendo al piso rápidamente se posiciono sobre la chica.

-Te hare algo que nunca me dejaste hacerte- Susurro en tono malvado el rubio, para afirmar las manos de la chica una a cada lado comenzó a lamer su cuello, la Hyuga estaba cansada debido a la carrera sus fuerzas se iban lentamente.

-Para, por favor para- Pedía suplicante con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, el cuerpo del rubio pesaba sobre ella el aliento y la saliva de él estaba en su cuello se sentía sucia y rogaba por que la matara antes de hacerle cualquier otra cosa, desvió su mirada al costado estaba resignada la violarían y seria una mujer sucia, no sabía que haría __Madre, perdón__ ni siquiera sabía por qué pedía perdón, cerro sus ojos esperando a que todo terminase pronto, sintió como el rubio se acomodo entre sus piernas y comenzó a sacarse la correa, pedía con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que alguien la matase en ese momento cerro sus ojos con fuerza, pero todo se detuvo , algo había sacado al rubio de encima.

-Eh imbécil, acabas de intentar tomar algo que me pertenece y eso es muy malo para ti- Esa voz ronca y demandante solo le pertenecía a alguien.

Quedo un poco largo, cualquier error avísenme, ¿eh ? bueno gracias por leer y dejen alguien lindo reviews xd y tengo un mini concurso el decimo reviews se ganara una historia del tema que le guste :D, obviamente será un GaaHina.


	6. Separados -G-

Hola ! Bueno el Sexto capítulo y ni siquiera se ve la luz al final del túnel xD, la historia va tomando forma y algunos cabos sueltos se van amarrando, y algunos quedaran sueltos XD, bueno, bueno Lean y dejen reviews para mi :D.

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :c, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tienen por objetivo entretener :D.**

 __Pensamientos__

-Dialogo normal-

-Gaara, ya hicimos lo que pediste, Salvamos a "Hyuga Asesorías" de la banca rota y también a tu amiga de su matrimonio, ahora ¿estás seguro que quieres ir a Suna junto a nosotros?-Pregunto un joven de castaño pelo igual de desordenado que el más Joven de los Sabaku.

-Cierto, Gaara si salvaste a tu amiga y su empresa, debes haber creado un fuerte vinculo- Aseguro una joven rubia de verdes ojos.

-Kankuro, Temari, se aseguraron de que cuidaran a Madre en el cementerio?-Pregunto el pelirrojo guardando su ropa en las maletas.

-Si- Respondieron al unisonó los hermanos mayores del pelirrojo.

-Bien entonces no me queda nada en Konoha- Terminando esa frase cogió sus maletas para luego salir de la habitación.

-Kankuro, creo que dejamos que estuviera mucho tiempo solo en esta mansión tan grande, su personalidad nunca fue fácil de llevar, pero aun no entiendo porque ayudo a esa chica y ahora se va- Dijo la rubia con aspecto triste mientras observaba por la ventana como su pequeño hermano subía al coche.

-Temari, no te mortifiques mas, el quiso quedarse aquí por que a nuestra madre le gustaba y la verdad a mi también me hubiera gustado estar cerca de la tumba de nuestra madre, el tan solo es el, bueno tu sabes, su personalidad es extraña pero aun así es un buen chico, espero que no le hayan hecho daño - Sonrió al decir la última parte -Bien Temari salgamos de aquí, pero volvamos el próximo verano como vacaciones, dicen que las playas de este lugar son hermosas por sus árboles- Termino para luego salir de la habitación.

-Ese es el problema... Solo es Gaara, nuestro padre también pensó así y mira como dejo su personalidad, es un chico bueno en el fondo pero no dejara que lleguen a su fondo- Susurro para luego salir de la habitación.

-Gaara... Gaara... Gaara !-Grito Temari al ver a su hermano perdido en sus pensamientos mirando los aviones marcharse de la ciudad y como ellos en ese momento, del país- Gaara por la puerta 5 abordaremos, Vamos- Susurro con un tono maternal la mayor al darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien en su pequeño hermano pelirrojo, este solo asintió y camino a la zona de abordaje para luego subir al avión y sentarse en su asiento, como siempre la ventana más cercana a la cabina del piloto en primera clase.

La primera clase estaba dividida de manera amplia y cómoda para que los pasajeros viajaran a gusto, 1 asiento en cada ventana y dos en el centro del pasillo, en estos dos del centro se sentaron Temari y Kankuro mientras que Gaara estaba en el asiento de la ventana mirando el cielo.

-Kankuro, Gaara está sufriendo otra vez- Susurro la rubia con un tono de preocupación.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto el castaño al igual que su hermana, preocupado.

-Sus ojos volvieron a verse como el día en que, ya sabes, nuestra madre murió- Susurro cambiando su mirada a sus manos que estaban en su regazo- No quiero que sufra como antes, Somos sus hermanos, Kankuro debemos ayudarlo-

-Tranquila Temari, es un Sabaku y es Gaara, será difícil ayudarlo, ya sabes, Sabaku igual a terco- Su hermana estaba lista para comenzar a regañarlo cuando la interrumpió- Pero! ... eso no significa que no lo intentaremos, ya sabes, nosotros también somos Sabaku- Su hermana se lleno de alegría al oír al castaño hablar así.

 __Me voy, lejos tal como lo pediste te dejare sola y no me perteneces, bueno solo a un idiota como yo se le ocurriría decir algo así y solo a una tímida e inocente como tu se le ocurre aguantarlo__ Sonrió al decirlo _ _Como mierda alguien como tú, se involucro conmigo, gracias a ti conocí la amistad otra vez y pude conversar con personas amigablemente y no tan solo eso conocí a gente que me acepto y respetaba mi forma de ser, deje de ser llamado monstruo o máquina para pasar a ser como dijo Ten-Ten Ojeras-chan, Ja! maldita loca solo la soportaba por ti al principio, aunque luego aprendí a conocerla, espero ella te siga cuidando__ El resto del viaje lo paso mirando las nubes perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **5 meses después.**

Suna como siempre estaba viva a altas horas de la noche, toda la prensa se reunía en el lobby de un gran edificio color arena, sus ventanas reflejaban la hermosa luna llena y en su cima el nombré de la empresa Shukaku C.

-Impactante ! hoy a las 21:45 hrs se ah confirmado que el menor de los Sabaku a tomado la presidencia de Shukaku Corporativa, los rumores fueron confirmados por la Hermana mayor de los Sabaku y hasta hoy en la mañana la presidenta de Shukaku, Temari, estamos aquí en el Lobby del edificio de Shukaku para ver si podemos conseguir algunas palabras del que será desde hoy en adelante el nuevo presidente de la empresa que mayor ganancias produce en Suna, una de las más grandes a nivel mundial y esperamos de todo corazón que le vaya bien, si el falla mucha gente se verá afectada en los puestos de trabajo que crea Shukaku corporativa- Hablaba en frente de una cámara un periodista mientras desde sus espaldas Gaara salía rodeado de guarda espaldas, al verlo todo los periodistas se lanzaron sobre él para obtener alguna palabra, pero solo hubo mutismo- Como lo ven el desaparecido hijo de Sabaku no Rasa y Sabaku no Karura, al parecer intentara mantener un perfil bajo, que esperemos no afecte a Shukaku Corporativa-.

-Gaara, los periodistas serán algo que deberás aprender a manejar- Susurro Temari.

-Claro Gaara, además alguna entrevistadora hermosa querrá hacer algunas preguntas y quizás llegues hasta la cama- Dijo en un tono perverso el castaño.

-Calla Kankuro- Susurro manteniendo su mirada fija en la ventana- aunque pensándolo bien tu serás el encargado de relaciones públicas, tu bocota es especial para el puesto, Tem, tú serás la encargada de finanzas, yo me encargare de liderar y conseguir proyectos.

-Gaara, conseguir proyectos es una tarea extenuante, ¿podrás hacerlo?-Pregunto preocupada la rubia.

-Tem, Es mi única tarea y aparte para esto estuve esperando, tan solo pregunta si de verdad podremos realizar tantos proyectos- la mueca que su cara se dibujo le dio entender a la rubia que estaba sonriendo.

En el resto del viaje Kankuro continuo fantaseando en voz alta e invitando a Gaara a bares, también hubo un poco de retos de Temari y quejas de Gaara por los gritos.

Al llegar a la mansión Sabaku, Gaara se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio, una cama gigantesca con un plumón beige y sabanas rojas, a ambos costado habían mesitas de noche adornadas con unas lindas lámparas estilo imperial, el tono de la pared era un rojo oscuro adornado por unas ramas doradas, un led de 42 pulgadas anclado a la pared, abajo de el led un mueble con su ropa y sobre él una PlayStation 3 con dos mandos, paso rápidamente por la puerta para entrar a su baño personal para comenzar a llenar el jacuzzi, se desnudo rápidamente para entrar a relajarse en el agua tibia y burbujeante.

 __Por fin, ahora soy el presidente de la empresa ahora solo a trabajar y producir más para Suna, espero conseguir más proyectos__ Sonrió y se dejo caer en el agua hundiendo su rostro en el agua, para salir a la superficie con un rostro totalmente relajado miro al cielo a través del traga luz instalado sobre el jacuzzi observando la enorme Luna que se mostraba sobre Suna_ _Hyuga, Aun sigo teniendo este problema al pensar en ti, mi corazón sigue acelerándose y mi mente grita que vuelva a tu lado__ Su rostro se veía triste, termino su baño se puso unos jeans oscuros y una playera roja con el símbolo de la aldea de la arena en negro, al llegar la cena estaba servida y Temari y Kankuro ya habían comenzado a cenar, al verlo la rubia rompió la conversación con Kankuro.

-Oh Gaara, Sari subió a buscarte pero dijo que estabas tomando un baño-Dijo la rubia.

-Si, lo necesitaba ¿De qué hablaban?- pregunto tomando asiento y comenzando a cortar su trozo de carne, la cena consistía en un trozo de filete miñón junto a un agregado de arroz árabe y de postre una copa con piñas en almíbar.

-Si, Kankuro deberá ir pronto a Konoha a una reunión con los Hyuga, nos informaron que las autoridades de Konoha quieren realizar una Escuela, y obviamente nos llamaron para que fuéramos a tratar de hacernos con el proyecto-La rubia esbozo una sonrisa.

-Si Gaara así podemos conocer a tu novia- Exploto el castaño.

-Calla Kankuro, te dije que era un secreto idiota!- Grito Temari lanzando un pan directo a la boca de Kankuro atragantándolo para que no pudiera hablar.

-Novia?- Pregunto dedicándole una mirada filosa a la rubia.

-Ehh, Veras, Estabas triste y averigüe con Baki lo que te había sucedido en tus años en el Instituto y bueno nos dijo que tu y Hinata Hyuga habían estado muy unidos últimamente y que constantemente la estabas defendiendo, por lo que deducimos que era tu novia- Explico la rubia con una mirada suplicante de perdón.

-Oh, Hyuga no es mi novia ni lo fue tan solo quería saber porque ella hacía que mi mente y mi cuerpo reaccionaran distinto, es todo- Respondió totalmente calmado tomando un pedazo de carne con el tenedor para meterlo en su boca, miro a sus hermanos que estaban totalmente perplejos con la mirada fija en el- ¿Es algo malo?

-¿Gaara que te hacía sentir esa chica?- Pregunto Kankuro con una extraña mirada seria, mientras Temari mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Bueno, Mi corazón latía mas rápido, mi mente se tornaba lenta y no pensaba con claridad, también tuve muchos ataques de sobreprotección con ella, cuando sus amigos se le acercaban me daban ganas de alejarlos a todos y gritar que era mía, según un libro que leí decía que a lo mejor la veía como una hermana pequeña, pero no explicaba los latidos rápidos y mi lentitud de mente- Respondió aun calmado el pelirrojo tomando con su tenedor otro pedazo de carne esta vez con un poco de arroz para luego comerlo.

-Gaara... Eso... Se llama Amor, Amor de pareja, tu querías que ella fuera tu novia- Susurro con tono maternal la rubia- Como explicarlo, no es como el amor de hermanos tú la querías de la misma forma en que Mama quería a nuestro padre.

-Oh... no puede ser verdad- Susurro el pelirrojo con la mirada fija en su plato.

-Gaa...-

-Calla Temari !, este asunto se termino de todas maneras ahora solo somos familias unidas por negocios nada más que eso, espero que no se hable más de este tema !- grito el pelirrojo para luego pararse e irse a su habitación.

 **3 meses después**

Gaara estaba sentado en su despacho como ya era su nueva costumbre trabajando hasta tarde ordenando el papeleo y preparando presentaciones para hacerse con diversos proyecto.

-Matsuri, puede retirarse ya es demasiado tarde- dijo apretando el botón del intercomunicador.

-Gracias Gaara-sama, usted también debería retirarse debería descansar a estado hasta altas horas de la noche durante el último mes, creo que debería de descansar.- Respondió la dulce chica atreves del intercomunicador.

-No te preocupes por mí, ve a tu casa nos vemos mañana-

-Bueno, ¿le llevo un café?- Insistió la chica.

-Bueno, después de eso te puedes marchar- Respondió el pelirrojo, a los 5 minutos tocaron su puerta-Adelante Matsuri.

-Creo que te has equivocado esta vez hermanito- Entro bulliciosamente a la habitación el castaño.

-¿Que quieres Kankuro?¿No tenias una entrevista con SunaTv?- Pregunto el pelirrojo suspirando.

-Si Claro, y preguntaron bastante por nuestra alianza con los Hyuga-

-¿y?-

-Pues nada respondí que era por mutua ganancia y que precisamente mañana viajaríamos los tres a un proyecto que Hyuga Asesorías nos había conseguido- Respondió el castaño moviendo sus manos, y se cayó al escuchar el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta otra vez.

-Pasa Matsuri-Hablo el pelirrojo, a lo cual la Chica de pelo castaño entro en despacho trayendo una taza de café.

-Hola Mat-su-ri-Chan !- Hablo coqueto el Hermano del pelirrojo acercando su mano a la cintura de la chica.

-Kankuro-san ahora estoy trabajando por favor compórtate- Reprobó la chica que continuo su camino y dejo el café en el escritorio de Gaara.

-Kankuro, Aleja tus depravadas manos de Matsuri mientras esté trabajando o deberé correrte a ti de la empresa ya que ella si hace su trabajo-Dijo el pelirrojo para luego tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Gaara por favor, es mi novia- Respondió el Castaño mirando como perrito abandonado, al ver esto Matsuri sonrió.

-Matsuri vete a casa, luego te mandare a Kankuro, Ahora debemos discutir algo importante-Gaara hablo.

-Si Gaara-sama, que tenga buena noche, Kankuro te esperare en el carro- Diciendo esto Matsuri salió del despacho.

-Matsuri cada día está más hermosa hermano, es una lástima que sea tu secretaria y no la mía- dijo el castaño sentándose en una de las sillones en el despacho de Gaara.

-Kankuro, si fuera tu secretaria tu no trabajarías y no la dejarías hacer su trabajo tampoco, bueno como es eso que deberemos viajar a Konoha- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Bueno hermanito, si vamos a Konoha y logramos este proyecto, tu alcanzarías tu meta, los ingresos de Shukaku Corporativa aumentarían un total de 200% desde tu ingreso a la presidencia y de paso le taparías la boca a los del concejo de accionistas-

-Mm- Susurro pensativo- Veo que has hecho tu tarea- Sonrió- Bueno hermano vamos a casa, Mañana partiremos a Konoha.

:D Un capitulo mas y tal vez mañana otro mas xD.

 **Mr.K**


	7. Loco, y?

_Holo :3 ! ¿qué tal? espero que estén bien xD bueno eso me demore en subir pero aquí esta :3_

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :c, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tienen por objetivo entretener :D.**

-Eh imbécil, acabas de intentar tomar algo que me pertenece y eso es muy malo para ti- Esa voz ronca y demandante solo le pertenecía a alguien, abrió lentamente sus ojos para verificar que ese cabello rojo escarlata había vuelto a deleitar a sus oídos con sus demandas, en este instante se tatuaría en algún lugar un de marca registrada bajo el nombre de Sabaku no Gaara junto con gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-Quien te crees que eres!- Demando el rubio lanzándose rabioso sobre el pelirrojo.

-Soy el dueño de esa mujer, me pertenece!- Dijo esquivando el golpe del rubio con un paso atrás, y lanzando rápidamente un golpe certero en el mentón del rubio haciéndolo caer de espaldas otra vez.-Te lo advertiré una vez Naruto, por el respeto que le tengo a Kushina, Lárgate o te moleré a golpes sin importar lo buena amiga que haya sido Kushina de mi madre te golpeare hasta que mis manos ya no puedan, Lárgate !- Diciendo esto le dio la espalda con la intención de ayudar a Hinata.

-Gaara, nuestras madres fueron amigas sin embargo tu y yo nunca congeniamos, !yo seré el que te molera !- Volvió a lanzarse contra el pelirrojo cogiéndolo por sorpresa para poder tumbarlo, en el piso el rubio se posiciono sobre Gaara lanzando rápidos y fuertes golpes de puño mientras el pelirrojo mantenía su guardia arriba y en el instante que Naruto se ponía de pie para intentar patearlo, Gaara rápidamente utilizo sus piernas como tijeras para tumbarlo boca abajo- Maldito!- Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Naruto antes que Gaara desde el mismo piso le lanzara una patada en pleno rostro que lo dejo Knock out inmediatamente.-Te lo advertí, idiota- Susurrando esto se levanto y miro atrás buscando esa tés de porcelana que había estado deseando volver a ver, para verla desmayada sobre el pasto -Hinata ! - Grito para correr a socorrerla, la sostuvo de los hombros y la agito levemente- Hinata ¿qué pasa? - Pregunto preocupado, la dejo sobre el pasto y puso su oído en su pecho para oír su corazón se sintió aliviado al oírlo latir fuertemente, su relajo no pudo durar menos cuando sintió el corazón de la Hyuga latía a máxima velocidad.

-GA GA GA GAARA !- Grito al ver al pelirrojo pegado en su pecho provocándole otro bochornoso desmayo.

-Hinata- Sonrió de medio lado al ver que no era nada más que un simple desmayo, la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto con la Hyuga en brazos tranquila y pausadamente con su vista al frente y su típica mirada sin expresiones, camino así por 10 minutos para luego sentir a la Hyuga jugar con sus dedos, tal como lo hacía cuando él solía defenderla en clases, prefirió guardar silencio y esperar hasta el auto después de todo habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablarse y que importaba un poco mas aparte siempre disfruto de los silencios entre ellos.

-Gracias- Susurro la Hyuga hundiendo su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Porque? eres mía te lo advertí, no?- respondió aun con su mirada inexpresiva.

-No, eso no, de hecho eres un estúpido tardaste mucho !- Se quejo la ojiperla golpeando el pecho del pelirrojo, a lo que el pelirrojo solo la miro como si levantara una inexistente ceja -Gracias por volver-

\- De nada - Sonrió el pelirrojo, dejando que el silencio volviera a reinar entre ellos, al llegar junto al carro, un hermoso Porsche Carrera Gt, la dejo lentamente en el piso y le abrió la puerta del vehículo- Por favor- Susurro inclinándose y mostrando el interior del vehículo con sus manos, la Hyuga asintió y entro, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta para luego subir por la otra y poner en marcha el Vehículo.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? - Pregunto la ojiperla mirando sus manos.

-Fácil, vine a una reunión con tu padre e insistí en que la reunión no empezaría si tu no estabas ahí, necesito que estés presente en esa reunión, pregunte dónde estabas y decidí venir a por ti, y al parecer el imbécil de Naruto sigue dando problemas - termino la oración demostrando su enojo en su voz, al recibir por respuesta solo silencio- Perdón si eh dicho algo malo- Dijo arrepentido.

-N-No nada, es solo que nunca pensé que el haría algo así, siempre creí que era genial porque su alegría contagiaba siempre al resto, el siempre se esforzó por que todos fueran amigos y no lo sé, es extraño- Los ojos perlados comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- Tuve mucho miedo, Gaara- Le dijo al pelirrojo mirándolo mientras lloraba.

-No, No Hinata- Paro el vehículo en seco haciéndose a un costado de la carretera, se bajo rápidamente y fue hasta la otra puerta la abrió y se arrodillo delante de la Hyuga- Hinata, te lo dije no, no volverás a estar sola, si necesitas ayuda estaré yo, si quieres llorar estaré yo, si sientes que nadie más te comprende estaré yo, yo te defenderé de lo que sea - termino la oración abrazando a la chica por unos segundos - Hinata debemos irnos bueno, mis hermanos y tu padre nos esperan- Susurro el pelirrojo separando a la chica de su cuerpo para luego limpiar sus mejillas con su pulgar- Tranquila, Si ?- como respuesta recibió un leve movimiento de cabeza una sonrisa que se escapo de la Ojiperla al recordar las palabras del joven de ojos aguamarina.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio ni siquiera con música de fondo solo el sonido de las marchas del motor al subir y bajar progresivamente, rápidamente llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, Gaara aparco en la entrada.

-Que harás con respecto a lo de Naruto-Pregunto mirando al frente.

-No lo sé- Respondió rápidamente volviendo su vista a sus manos que estaban en su regazo.

-Demándalo, Vamos a la policía mañana- Sugirió.

-No, Si lo hago el te demandara a ti por la golpiza que le diste, y no quiero que vayas a la cárcel- Respondió aun mirando sus manos.

-No pienses en mi, mis abogados se lo devoraran-

-Gaara, piénsalo eso será una mala imagen y podrías hasta perder tu puesto, no quiero que eso pase- comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, y saco su móvil.

\- A quien llamaras?- Pregunto al verla teclear unos números.

-A Naruto-

-Que!- Exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Naruto, No te demandare , si accedes a no demandar a Gaara, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi nunca más, no lo hago por ti más bien por tu madre- Hablo rápida y concisa, al otro lado de la línea el rubio acepto, al parecer aun estaba un poco mal porque su voz no sonaba muy bien.

-Hinata, eres una tonta- Dijo esto con cierta dulzura para luego golpear con un ligero golpe de su índice en la frente pálida de la Hyuga.

-Gaara- Se quejo con voz de niña mimada.

-Le contaras a tu padre?- Pregunto aun volviéndose serio.

-No, si mi padre lo sabe, le pondrá precio a la cabeza de Naruto, y no quiero más problemas-

-Si así tu lo deseas mantendré el secreto, vamos que nos esperan- bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a la Hyuga quien estaba asombrada por su gran cortesía, sabiendo que en el instituto mandaba a todos al demonio.

-Gaara,¿ qué demonios te ah pasado?- Exclamo una Rubia que corría hacia el pelirrojo con un abanico en sus manos.

-Tem, me eh caído en el pasto solo eso- Respondió normal.

-Seguro que fue solo eso Her-Ma-Ni-To-Chan no será que te quisiste revolcar- Insinuó Kankuro mirando a Hinata- Después de todo tu amiga es bella- al decir eso Hinata comenzó a sentir que su cara se llenaba de sangre a punto de provocarle otro desmayo.

-Kan-Ku-Ro-Chan si vuelves a hablar así te matare hermanito- Respondió con ojos llenos de furia.

-Tampoco es para tanto hermanito- Respondió el de pelo castaño, juntando sus manos en señal de disculpas.

-Gaara, Seguro que fue solo que caíste ella también está cubierta de pasto- Dijo la rubia usando los mismos ojos asesinos que acababa de usar su hermano menor contra Kankuro, pero ahora contra él.

-Solo nos caímos cuando nos abrazamos- Respondió tímidamente la chica ojiperla con su rostro hecho un tomate.

-Oh ya veo- Respondió Temari suavizando la mirada, y dejando al pelirrojo respirar.

-Hinata, Estos dos son mis hermanos, la mayor Temari- El pelirrojo hablo señalando a la rubia.

-Hola!, Solo dime Tem cualquier duda sobre Gaara puedes consultar conmigo incluso creo que tengo unas fotos de cuando era bebe- La rubia hablo rápidamente evitando que el pelirrojo pudiera intervenir.

-Temari, Cálmate mejor ve a respirar aire que al parecer le falta a tu cerebro- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Gaara, Calla necesito una amiga en Konoha para poder ir de compras- Sugirió la rubia, a lo que Hinata sonrió.

-Claro, cuando quieras- Respondió la ojiperla.

-Bien!, Luego me das tu Móvil eh-

-Bueno-Suspiro resignado el pelirrojo- Este otro, es el del medio Kankuro- Susurro apuntando al de pelo castaño.

-Sabaku no Kankuro, para servirle señorita- Se inclino para luego tomar su mano para besarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo Gaara coloco el abanico de Temari, besando el abanico en vez de la mano de la Hyuga.

-Kankuro, no la contamines- Escupió las palabras llenas de veneno el pelirrojo.

-Gaara me dejas mal- Respondió con un tono de berrinche.

-Gaara, Hiashi nos espera en la sala de reuniones, que Hinata se cambie y tu deja tu abrigo en el auto- Ordeno la rubia y la Hyuga se sorprendió al ver que sus antes revoltosa familia se había organizado y cada uno cumplía la tarea demandada.-Vamos Hinata, Guíame a tu pieza, te ayudare a vestirte-Dijo esto mientras arrastraba a la Hyuga por el lugar.

-S-Si por aquí- Respondió la ojiperla para comenzar a Guiarla hasta su habitación.

-Wow, Que linda habitación, me hubiera encantado tener una así-Dijo la rubia al entrar.

-Gracias, como es la tuya?- Pregunto metiéndose al baño con un traje de dos prendas formal, dejando la puerta entreabierta para poder conversar.

-Bueno, ahora es amplia y con su propio Walking Closet y todo, bueno veras no siempre fuimos nosotros tres, y nuestra empresa nunca fue así de exitosa- Se sentó en la cama de la Hyuga y miro sus pies- nuestra madre murió, luego de eso la empresa cayo mucho, estuvimos a punto de quebrar, nuestro padre estuvo en depresión hasta que finalmente, no pudo más y falleció- su voz se torno un tanto triste- El concejo de la empresa tomo las riendas congelando las acciones de mi padre que eran legalmente nuestras, me obligaron tener que salir de mis estudios y trabajar por mis hermanos, vivimos apretados en una pequeña pieza durante un tiempo, cuando cumplí 20 años pude acceder a mi parte de la empresa y pude enviar a Gaara aquí a estudiar, volver a comprar la mansión de Veraneo que tanto le gustaba a nuestra madre y que Kankuro terminara sus estudios, pero aun así los del concejo me mantenían bajo control, y no podía hacerme con la empresa en sí, luego Kankuro cumplió los 20 y asumí la presidencia ya que dos de los mayores accionistas me avalaban, bueno luego fue Gaara y ahora los imbéciles no saben qué hacer porque Gaara acaba de mover fichas y perdieron las acciones, ese chico es un maldito monstruo cuando se detiene a calcular sus pasos- Al terminar de hablar la Hyuga salió del baño lista con su traje de dos piezas plomo y un ligero maquillaje.

-Oh, Gaara no me había contado nada de eso- Respondió Hinata.

-Hinata, se que sonara feo y bueno te conté esto para que lo entiendas bien, ¿qué quieres con Gaara?- Pregunto la rubia clavando sus agudos ojos sobre la ojiperla- Te lo explicare, mi familia son esos dos imbéciles que están allá, los amo y los voy a proteger, Dime ¿Que quieres de Gaara, su dinero, su fama?- Pregunto.

-N-No te entiendo, yo y Gaara somos amigos- Susurro.

-Gaara siente algo mas por ti, es un chico extremadamente introvertido, y que contigo actué tan sobreprotector y atento, lo eh visto rechazar modelos sin ni siquiera verlas a la cara, pero contigo es un ángel-

-Y-yo no lo sé, pero puedo jurar que no quiero hacerle daño- Dijo la Hyuga un tanto asustada por la mirada de la Rubia, al instante confirmo que era su hermana por la capacidad de asesinar con los ojos.

-Bien, por ahora con eso me conformo, y Hinata-Chan, si te enamoras de mi hermano pequeño quiero ser la primera en saberlo- Diciendo esto salió de la habitación sonriendo pícaramente al ver como la Hyuga quedo paralizada con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Luego del bochorno se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde la esperaban su padre y su primo, junto a los tres hermanos Sabaku.

-Perdón por la tardanza- Se disculpo la Hyuga.

-Bueno Sabaku-san ahora ya ah llegado mi hija, podemos comenzar- Dijo Hiashi con tono serio, a su costado izquierdo se sentó Hinata.

-Bueno Hiashi, eh venido aparte de tratar de hacerme con el contrato de la escuela, Vengo a llevarme a Hinata-hablo el pelirrojo con su mirada filosa sobre la del hombre mayor, sintiendo como todas las miradas se quedaban paralizadas en el.

e.e/ bye bye subiré el próximo luego.


	8. Comienzo-ovo-

**Hola, si, okey no me maten demore en subir este capítulo por que ... bueno ... no se xD saludos disfrútenlo.**

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :c, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tienen por objetivo entretener :D.**

-Acaso es fue tu motivo para evitar la Boda con los Uchiha!?-Pregunto exaltado el hombre mayo golpeando con su mano derecha la mesa a lo que los demás se asustaron obviamente Gaara siguió con sus manos sobre la mesa y sin presentar ningún cambio en su expresión.

-No, yo evite ese matrimonio por que su hija sufría por aquello, y mi promesa incluía ayudarla cuando estaba desesperada- Sus hermanos estaban incrédulos y decidieron dejar a Gaara continuar.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres casarte con mi hija?-Pregunto Hiashi.

-Perdón me malinterpreto, en ningún momento dije que me casaría con ella, la necesito, ella me debe algo- Cambio sus orbes aguamarinas a los perlados de la chica- Ella debe enseñarme algo en particular y quiero que nuestra deuda quede saldada- Sonrió y volvió la vista de nuevo a los orbes del hombre mayor- Ella podrá asistir a la mejor universidad de Suna, cuando la deuda quede saldada ella podrá regresar si así lo desea-

-Detente- Intervino el joven de pelo castaño largo y ojos perlados- Tío, creo que debes dejar decidir a Hinata antes de dar algún veredicto-Hablo el castaño mirando a su prima- Hinata, ¿puedes decidir ahora?-Pregunto.

La habitación se inundo de un silencio incomodo, todos miraban a la Ojiperla, que al igual que todos estaba en estado de shock, Gaara había pedido llevársela y por los ojos que le estaba dedicando no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Y-yo- Pronuncio tímidamente la chica.

-Hinata, no te presiones mañana vendremos por la respuesta- Intervino el pelirrojo- Bueno sin más que decir nos despedimos- Los Sabaku se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala.

-¿Que es lo que debes enseñarle, Hinata?-Pregunto el hombre mayor.

-No lo sé- Respondió la muchacha mirando la puerta por la que segundos antes Gaara y sus hermanos se habían retirado.

-Bueno esta reunión me dejo algo cansado, creo que iré a descansar, que tengan buena noche- Se despidió el hombre mayor, para luego salir de la habitación.

-¿Que harás?- Pregunto Neji.

-No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees que sería lo mejor?-

-Creo que deberías ir, en Suna está la Universidad de Medicina Animal justo lo que tú quieres- Sonrió el Castaño- Y quizás encuentres más cosas que quieras-El castaño guardo silencio unos instantes- ¿Es él a quien extrañabas?- La Chica se sonrojo levemente y asintió con su cabeza, el joven suspiro y se levanto de su silla acercándose a la ventana, sonrió al mirar afuera- Entonces a que esperas, ve yo hablare con tu padre, No te despidas, no cojas ropa, solo corre aun no ha salido de la mansión, sus hermanos ya lo hicieron pero el aun esta ahí, ve- La cara de la muchacha se ilumino, corrió a la ventana y constato que aun estaba ahí, su rostro se ilumino de felicidad.

-Gracias Neji-niisan - Salto eufórica a abrazarlo.

-Vamos, ve o tendrás que esperar aun mas- Susurro separando el abrazo y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para alentarla, Haciendo esto la Hyuga salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, Bajo rápidamente la escalera.

_ _No, Gaara no te vayas otra vez, espérame__ Pensaba la muchacha mientras corría _ _Gaara tu también debes enseñarme algo__ al llegar a la entrada el muchacho estaba echando a andar su carro- Gaara!- Grito y sonrió al ver como el pelirrojo la miro y bajo de su carro para abrirle la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa disimulada en cara- A donde me llevaras- pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección al carro se subió y el chico antes de cerrar la puerta del carro susurro.

-A donde tú quieras-

 __Debes enseñarme a sentirme amada__

-Hinata, Despierta, Hinata -Abrió sus ojos perezosa y se encontró con un pelirrojo con el cabello desordenado parado a su costado, que al ver la mirada interrogante de la muchacha hablo- Llegamos hay que bajar del avión-

-Oh, sí claro- Respondió la ojiperla poniéndose de pie rápidamente, sonrió al ver que los cabellos de Gaara lucían igual de rebeldes como el día en que lo conoció- Bien Suna eh llegado- susurro luego de traspasar el umbral del avión hacia el aeropuerto.

Luego de hacer los trámites correspondientes se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto, mientras caminaba recordaba lo que el día anterior había sucedido.

Flashback

-Gaara, ¿cómo que te irás ahora?-Pregunto Temari incrédula.

-Ya lo oíste quiero volver lo antes posible a Suna para ubicar a Hinata- respondió severo el pelirrojo, añadiendo- Además confió en ustedes se que lograran el contrato-

-No tiene remedio, si algo le entra en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque- Se burlo Kankuro.

-Calla idiota deberías ayudarme a convencerlo que esto es una locura-

-Tem, también era una locura que tu llegaras hacer presidenta, que nosotros recuperáramos la empresa, y más loco aun sonaba que el Pelirrojo sin cejas fuera presidente- Kankuro sintió como su cuello se apretaba al sentir la filosa mirada de Gaara- Esta familia vive de locuras, déjalo aparte nadie fue obligado Hinata también quiere ir, Así podrás raptarla a tus compras y dejarnos a nosotros en paz- Termino el castaño.

-Hinata estás segura de ir a Suna, debes sabe que el calor es abrazante, ¿podrás aguantarlo?-Pregunto la rubia a la tímida Ojiperla que se escondía en la espalda del pelirrojo.

-S-si- Quiero hacerlo respondió tímidamente-

-Okey, okey no digas que no te lo advertí y tendrás que acompañarme a mis compras, también deberás vivir en nuestra casa, llamare a Sari para que arregle tu habitación, Sari es nuestra empleada es un amor, es parte de nuestra familia te acostumbraras luego y sé que todo es muy rápido pero cualquier duda habla conmigo, ¿sí ?- Hablo rápido confundiendo a todos .

-Gracias Temari-san- Respondió la ojiperla.

-Partamos por eso, yo te diré Hina y tu Tem a mí, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Tem, la estas hostigando- Hablo el pelirrojo.

-Tu ni siquiera hables que en este momento decidí pensar que no existes y mi hermano pequeño es en realidad una linda hermana pequeña llamada Hinata- Refunfuño Temari.

Fin Flashback

 __Luego de eso nos despedimos y abordamos el primer avión a Suna, espero que sea tan acogedora como la vi en las revistas__ Pensó la muchacha de pálida piel antes de atravesar el umbral de salida del aeropuerto.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas automáticas sintió el golpe del calor externo fue como si una gran cantidad de aire caliente y seco la golpeara de frente.

-Wow, de verdad hace calor - Dijo mientras se echaba un poco de aire con las manos.

-Tranquila te acostumbraras- Respondió el pelirrojo tomando su mano para guiarla- Ven demos un paseo antes de ir a casa te parece?- Pregunto.

-Si Claro-Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Caminaron en total silencio por las calles de Suna, a medida que avanzaban Gaara mostraba los diversos lugares históricos, El hospital, También era saludado por gente que lo reconocía, hasta que llegaron a un lindo mercado.

-Hinata, si alguna vez te pierdes busca la estrella en la punto de esa torre, esa es Shukaku corporativa- Dijo apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Wow, Gaara es enorme-Se sorprendió la Hyuga al ver como la gran edificación surcaba el cielo como casi tocando las nubes.

-Si es gigante, cuando las nubes están bajas desde mi oficina se puede ver como si fuera un gran desierto de blanca arena, por cierto mi oficina esta al final de la torre-

-Gaara, el paseo ah sido lindo, pero el viaje me ah agotado un poco podríamos ir a casa-

-Claro después de todo fíjate las tiendas comenzaran a cerrar- Susurro Gaara.

Hinata hizo una leve inspección a su alrededor y la gente comenzaba a desaparecer la antes activa y acogedora ciudad comenzaba a silenciarse.

-¿Qué pasa? si son recién las 10 pm- Pregunto incrédula la ojiperla.

-Estoy seguro que ya lo has sentido, el calor comienza a aumentar, desde las 11:00hrs hasta las 17:00hrs en Suna todos buscan refugio en sus casas o lugares de trabajo claro con aire acondicionado- Respondió suavemente.

-Oh Comprendo- Respondió la Hyuga feliz pensando en que esta nueva ciudad le traería nuevas costumbres y nuevos aprendizajes sobre la cultura natal de Gaara.

-Vamos - Susurro el pelirrojo jalando de la mano a Hinata hasta un pequeño puesto de jugos que estaba cerrando.

-Señor lo siento estamos cerrando- Susurro un viejecito Jalando el puesto hacia adentro de un pequeño negocio.

-Sr. Lo por favor solo quiero un jugo del de siempre y otro mas- Pidió el pelirrojo.

-Oh si es Sabaku-sama , claro para usted todo los que quiera- Respondió el viejito

-Bu buenos días- Saludo la Hyuga.

-Oh y ah traído a su Novia, Buenos días señorita, debo decir que usted es hermosa y que hace una excelente pareja con Sabaku-sama-

-No Sr. Lo ella es mi amiga- Respondió Gaara con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, al cual Hinata no sabía si atribuirlo a las palabras del viejecito o al calor que iba en aumento rápidamente, al menos el de ella era por ambos.

-Oh entiendo, entonces uno de frambuesa ¿y el de la Srta.?-

-Uno igual por favor-

Marchando dos de frambuesa-Respondió el viejecito sacando un par de vasos y llenándolos de lo que se veía un delicioso néctar rojo oscuro.

-Gracias- dijo Gaara pagando por ambos, el viejecito solo respondió elevando su mano y continuo jalando el carrito.-Toma bebe-

-Si- Respondió tomando el vaso en sus manos sintiendo lo helado que estaba, vio a Gaara beber del suyo y disfrutarlo tanto que decidió probarlo, sintiendo el sabor apoderarse de su boca, era exquisito y refrescante.- Esta Riquísimo- susurro para seguir bebiendo.

-Madre solía comprarme este néctar siempre que veníamos a ver a nuestro padre al trabajo- Sonrió nostálgicamente- Siempre me pareció que este es el mejor jugo del mundo.

-Oh entonces creo que hay que comprar otro sabor la próxima vez- Susurro la Hyuga a lo que el pelirrojo respondió deteniéndose mientras Hinata siguió su caminar para luego girar más adelante a verlo directamente a los ojos, se veía hermosa sus manos en la espalda y un leve rubor en sus mejillas su cabello contorneando su bella cara ofreciendo un hermoso contraste de colores- Creo que debemos tener un nuevo sabor para un nuevo recuerdo, ya sabes cada vez que caminemos juntos a tu oficina-

-Oh claro, La piña también me gusta mucho- Sugirió embobado por la hermosura de la joven siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol tal como si fuera una diosa.

-Piña estaría bien- Susurro dando otro leve sorbo a su jugo para luego sonreír y estirar su mano hacia él, mano que fue correspondida por la de él para continuar su camino al edificio de Shukaku Corporativa. Se sintió aliviada al llegar el aire acondicionado de las oficinas la invadió de inmediato, _ _Bendita tecnología__ Pensó.

-Buenos Tardes Gaara-Sama- Las 3 recepcionistas dijeron al unisonó al aparecer Gaara en escena.

-Buenos tardes- Respondió suave y conciso.

-a terminado antes con su viaje, ¿irá a su oficina a trabajar?- Pregunto una de las muchachas.

-No, Tranquila solo vengo por mi Auto- dijo acercándose al mostrador.

-Si claro aquí tiene- Dijo la muchacha entregando las llaves.

-Hasta luego- Se despidió el pelirrojo, caminando hacia la puerta de un costado.

-Hasta luego Gaara-sama- Se despidieron todas al unisonó.

-Vamos Hinata por aquí- Dijo el pelirrojo susurrando desde la puerta que llevaba hacia los estacionamientos.

-Co-con permiso- Susurro para retirarse hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Caminaron por los estacionamientos hasta llegar a un hermoso Corvette Rojo oscuro.

-Este es, vamos sube- Dijo apretando el botón desactivando la alarma y abriendo la puerta del copiloto como el gran caballero que era.

El resto fue un camino directo a la Mansión de los Sabaku, El único lugar que tenia verde.

-Vaya Gaara como lo hacen con esas plantas?- pregunto curiosa.

-Fácil, nuestra casa está sobre un oasis, así que la vegetación a crecido por si sola alrededor, el resto fue solo adaptarla-

Como era de esperarse de los genios en arquitectura de la empresa Sabaku la mansión imponía presencia, modernismo y estaba en armonía con su alrededor, era simplemente hermosa.

-Tu casa es hermosa-

-La diseño nuestro padre, espera a ver el interior-

Siguió en el vehículo hasta aparcar en la entrada en donde una chica de largo cabello negro esperaba.

-Sr Gaara fui avisada por la Srta. Temari de que vendría con visita, su cuarto está preparado- Susurro la joven.

-Oh Sari, ella es Hinata se quedara aquí de ahora en adelante, ella será parte de la familia-

-Buenos tardes Hinata-sama- respondió de inmediato la muchacha.

-bu-buenas tardes, Gracias por preparar mi cuarto-

-La conduciré de inmediato a su cuarto, sígame por favor-

-Si- Moviendo su cabeza en forma de asentimiento la Ojiperla.

-Gaara-Sama en la cocina esta lista la merienda por favor espere en el comedor para luego servirla- Sugirió la joven mayordomo.

-Tranquila Sari, yo la sirvo-

-Gracias Gaara-sama-

 **Lo sé no fue tan emocionante como los otros pero más que nada es un cap. de transición, en los próximos Gaara y Hinata se meten de lleno en el amor y algunas cosillas locas pasaran en Suna :3. Saludos !**


	9. Retroceso o Avance

**_Gomen Gomen no fue culpa mia, la culpa la tienen los desarrolladores de juego que no me dejan descansar xd_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __7:30 A.M. El sol se cola por el hueco que deja la persiana, el calor que demuestra este simple rayito de sol es el mismo que sentía en Konoha cuando eran las 12 P.M. y aun le falta mucho por aumentar, adoro el aire acondicionado de la casa_ _Pensó para luego ser sacada de sus pensamientos por los sutiles golpes en la puerta de su alcoba.

-Si ?- Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

-Srta. Hinata pidió que la despertara a esta hora por si su teléfono fallaba.- Dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

-Si, Gracias Sari, tomare un baño y bajo a desayunar-

-Claro la espero Srta.- respondió la muchacha, para luego dejar detrás de si solo el sonido de sus zapatos por el pasillo.

-Otro día mas en Suna!- Susurro mientras se estiraba perezosamente sobre la cama para luego levantarse de un pequeño salto en dirección a su propio baño, sacándose en el camino su camisón que ocupaba para dormir, dejándola solo con sus lindas pantaletas que luego se quitaría antes de entrar a la ducha.

 __2 meses ya han pasado desde que me mude con Gaara, poco a poco me acostumbro mas al clima y a la vida ajetreada de Gaara- Sonrió - Bueno la universidad ha ido bien y eh hecho algunos amigos sin duda la vida en Suna es buena_ Pensó, mientras el agua escurría contorneando cada una de sus curvas y humectando su lechosa piel- Gaara me hizo su secretaria, Relevo a Matsuri por las tardes luego de salir de la Universidad y la verdad su vida como presidente de Shukaku Corporativa es muy demandante no lo veo salir nunca de esa oficina, solo cuando le llevo algunos papeles tenemos la oportunidad de hablar, pero aun así siento que nuestra relación se distancia,- Envolvió una toalla a su cuerpo y otra en su cabello para luego salir de la ducha- Debo hacer algo o esto se irá al traste, no podre cumplir la promesa que le hice a Neji antes de irme__

 **Flash Back.**

-Vamos, ve o tendrás que esperar aun mas- Susurro separando el abrazo.

-Gracias Neji-niisan - Susurro.

-Solo prométeme que no te rendirás, el amor es un camino difícil lleno de obstáculos, demuestra que eres una Hyuga y lucha por el, anda ve- Dijo el castaño dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda en señal de confianza.

-Lo Hare- Susurro para luego salir disparada.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

_ _Debo confesar que pensé que sería distinto, como un cuento de hadas, que yo y el tendríamos citas y él me mostraría el mundo y que el amor florecería y las aves cantarían y todo eso que pasa en las películas, y la verdad todo se esta yendo al traste_ _ Pensaba la muchacha mientras secaba su cabello, ya se había puesto su ropa solo faltaba que arreglara su cabello, sus pensamientos la estaban alejando de la realidad.

-Hinata ! - Grito una voz femenina desde el pasillo abriendo la puerta de la habitación estrepitosamente.

-Tem- Miro incrédula la joven ojiperla.

-Vámonos de compras ! por fin eh vuelto de ese aburrido viaje al país de la lluvia, está bien que sea el país del amor pero eso era taaaan cursi que eh comido todo el helado del hotel, cuando Gaara vea la cuenta se enfadara y bueno antes que la vea vámonos de compras.-Dijo algo eufórica la rubia- Ah por cierto hoy no tienes universidad, acaban de llamar, se pronostico una ola de calor para la próxima semana hace que llamaron diciendo que le harían una mantención a todos los aparatos de aire acondicionado, ya sabes cosas que solo en Suna pasan-

-Oh Gracias, entonces acepto tu invitación a irnos de compras con la condición de que usemos nuestro dinero no el de Gaara, para que no se enfade- Susurro la peli azul mirando el piso.

-Hina, eres mi Cuñada ideal, Gaara jamás se enfadara, recuerda lo que dijo la otra noche mientras cenábamos antes de que yo me fuera.

 **Flash Back**

-Hina, vámonos de compras cuando vuelva- Dijo Tem mientras cortaba su filete de salmón.

-Claro, mandare un mensaje a mi padre para que me preste dinero- Respondió la Ojiperla a lo que el pelirrojo resoplo.

-Oh, hiciste enfadar a alguien- Rio la rubia.

-Gaara dije algo que te molesto- Pregunto insegura.

-Eres mi invitada, yo quiero darte lo que necesites- Respondió el pelirrojo- Y no estoy enfadado.

-Oh, Solo... No quiero abusar- Susurro.

-Abusar, para que puedas abusar de nosotros deberías comprarte todas las tiendas de la ciudad y aun así no le sacarías ni el 10 % a nuestra compañía- Rio Kankuro estrepitosamente.

-Kankuro, Madre siempre dijo que era malo presumir, que aunque fuéramos poderosos siempre fuéramos humildes, si dices otro comentario de esos me enfadare- Amenazo el pelirrojo sin inmutar ningún musculo facial pegando su mirada en los ojos del castaño.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé - Respondió para luego seguir comiendo.

-Tem, corre con los gastos quieres-

-A la orden mi capitán, comprare hasta el suelo que pise señor- Dijo en tono militar la rubia burlándose de su pequeño hermano a lo que Kankuro y ella rompieron en risas, sacando una leve sonrisa a la ojiperla.

-Son unos malditos exasperantes-Dicho esto se levanto de la mesa- Sari gracias por la comida- Susurro para luego marcharse.

 **Fin Flash Back**

El frio del aire acondicionado dentro de al centro comercial golpeo su rostro de golpe, el clima de Suna golpeaba con fuerza, afortunadamente ya habían llegado al centro comercial.

-Hina, Esa tienda es exclusiva tiene ropa extremadamente hermosa, echemos un vistazo- Sugirió Temari.

-Claro, tú conoces las tiendas yo te seguiré, mis gustos son simples así que no suelo ir muy a menudo al centro comercial, solo acompañaba a Ino de vez en cuando- Respondió despreocupada la ojiperla.

-Tan solo deja que Temari-onee-sama te guie por el recóndito mundo de las tiendas de Suna, pasaremos por un poco de ropa, luego por un helado, siguen los zapatos, y de nuevo un helado quizás una película y finalmente un café, si definitivamente eso haremos- Hablaba para sí misma la Rubia mientras se dirigían a la tienda.

Después de haber pasado por 10 diferentes tiendas y Temari haber arrasado con casi todo lo que decía oferta, Hinata solo había tomado unos jeans negros ajustados y una playera con un panda estampado en su frente, se sentaron a tomar un café.

-Perdón, Hina al final termine arrastrándote a todas las tiendas antes de ir por un helado, lo bueno es que terminamos mis compras ahora podemos ir a por las tuyas- Sugirió la rubia al ver la poca cantidad de bultos que llevaba Hinata en comparación a los que ella ya arrastraba.

-No te preocupes creo que con lo que eh cogido está bien- Dijo la Ojiperla dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Enserio? yo no podría comprar tan pocas cosas, solo por esa sonrisa te lo dejare pasar, la próxima vez te llevaras más cosas okey?-

-Bueno- Respondió la Ojiperla.

-Hoy estas distraída, ¿Quieres decir que sucede? si no quieres te comprenderé- Susurro la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Café.

-Yo-

-Gaara es un imbécil te trajo hasta acá y ni siquiera te dedica tiempo, ¿eh acertado?- Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café y la ojiperla solo miraba su Milkshake de frutilla.

-Yo... creo que él se dio cuenta que no soy más que una chica normal y que definitivamente no valgo la pena para él, y que otra chica puede hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo- Susurro la joven sintiendo llenar sus ojos de lagrimas.

-No, no digas eso, tu eres todo menos una chica normal-

-Pero ya nunca estamos juntos, lo único que hacemos juntos es tomar un jugo cuando nos topamos en el primer piso y yo...- La mano de la rubio le indico que se detuviera.

-Te ayudare pero debes hacer exactamente lo que te diga, Hoy quédate hasta tarde en la oficina y trabaja con el- Sugirió la rubia.

-Pero eso siempre lo hago- Respondió extrañada la ojiperla.

-Pero usaras mi ropa y estarás dentro de su oficina, le dirás que quieres pasar tiempo junto a él y trabajaran el mismo escritorio, es gigante fácilmente podrán estar ambos-

-No lo sé- Respondió Confundida.

-Si sigues dudando seguirás estancada, ya que el imbécil de cabeza roja no avanza, debes moverle el piso y yo sé cómo- Sonrió la rubia.

-Lo Hare, no me daré por vencida - Dijo con convicción la Ojiperla.

-Bien así se habla, ¿Por casualidad que talla de brasier usas?-

-C ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Pregunto intrigada.

-Nada es para el plan- Sonrió maliciosamente - Funcionara a la perfección, destruiremos esa mirada neutra que siempre tiene- Dicho Esto siguieron hablando de otras cosas mientras terminaban su café.

...

 **Horas Más Tarde.**

-Tem, tu camisa no me cruza- Dijo la joven desde el Baño.

-Tranquila es parte del plan- Sonrió.

...

-¿Hinata?, Dime que sucede- Respondió el pelirrojo a su teléfono.

-Gaara, Hoy llegare mas tarde a trabajar-La voz dulce de Hinata se escuchaba nerviosa.

-Si tranquila, si tienes que hacer algo puedo pedirle a Matsuri que se quede más tiempo- Sugirió sobreprotectoramente.

-No, llegare una vez que ella salga, y me quedare hasta que tú te vayas así recompenso las horas de faltas-

-Bueno hoy nos iremos juntos a casa-

-Nos vemos-

-Adiós Hinata-

...

 **Horas más tarde.**

-Vaya al parecer algo debió haberle pasado ya casi todos los empleados se han ido a casa y ella aun no llega, ¿Deberé llamarla, le habrá pasado algo, Acaso Naruto la ah vuelto a encontrar?- Pensaba el Joven pelirrojo mientras sostenía unos papeles, el solo hecho de imaginarse que a su Hinata le había pasado algo lo mataba por dentro.

-La llamare- Dijo mientras cogía el móvil, se vio interrumpido al sentir que unos golpecitos en su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto.

-Hinata..-

-Oh Pasa, estaba preocupa...do- Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la belleza deslumbrante que estaba entrando en su despacho, la Ojiperla vestía unos hermosos tacos que estilizaban sus piernas lechosas que subían hasta ser cubiertas por una apretada falda con un escote en su pierna que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de lo que él hubiera deseado, su torso se cubría por una camisa apretada, evidentemente más pequeña de su talla tan notorio era que su sostén de encaje rojo sobresalía mostrando sus atributos de una forma más que excitante, Delirante en cualquier segundo los botones salían disparados liberando esas voluptuosas razones por las cuales creía que no podría levantar la mirada, su cuello níveo se veía mas hermoso de lo usual con su cabello ligeramente despeinado, y como si fuera el último toque ella estaba usando sus lentes de lectura, cualquier hombre hubiera muerto de un infarto al ver esa mujer.

-Bueno ..yo..- Titubeo al hablar al ver como a Gaara se le paralizaron las palabras y se le quedo pegado viéndole cada centímetro _ _No Hinata es justo lo que queremos, no es hora de titubear_ _ pensó.

-Así que te preocupaste- Dijo con seguridad- ¿Querías que llegara pronto?- Pregunto con tono sensual.

-Si...- Respondió Embobado al verla contornearse al caminar en dirección hacia él_ _Un momento por que hablo como imbécil__ pensó.

-Hoy Trabajare aquí, junto a ti, me da miedo hacerlo sola allá fuera- Volvió a usar un tono sensual, la vergüenza por dentro la estaba matando, pero con toda su fuerza la estaba tratando de ocultar.

-Bueno- Respondió tratando de controlar sus expresiones faciales, de manera exitosa para su beneficio y tratando de evitar mirar ese escote.

Al ver como el joven recupero la compostura y volvió a meter su vista en el PC, su confianza se fue al traste, se sentó y comenzó a trabajar un tanto decaída __ El no me quiere no me encuentra linda ni aunque haga esto, de seguro me veo ridícula, quizás ya es tiempo de despertar del sueño, ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí y menos podre volver a ver a Gaara después de haberle mostrado esto, me moriré de vergüenza_ _ Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se levanto lentamente.

-Con permiso, me retiro- Susurro.

-No, sin que antes me digas que sucede?- Pregunto con su mirada penetrando sus ojos acuosos a punto de llorar.

-Ya Dímelo!- Grito dejando sorprendido a Gaara- Dime que no te gusto, dime que no te parezco linda, dime que en realidad nunca sentiste algo por mi y solo fue un algo que no supiste explicar, dilo! - Exigió la peli azul.

-Nunca te diría una mentira- Soltó elevando un poco su voz.

-Ahora estas mintiendo ! Ya déjalo solo dímelo para poder rendirme e irme a casa, eh hecho el ridículo, mírame.- Soltó sus lagrimas.

-¿El ridículo?-Pregunto.

-No te gusto ni siquiera así-Sus lagrimas eran ríos a sus costados- Yo te amo, amo tu forma de ser, cuando me sobreproteges, nadie había hecho algo así por mi- Susurro en lagrimas.- Solo di que no te gusto y me iré- Su mirada expresaba tristeza, al ver como el pelirrojo solo la miraba se dio media vuelta con disposición a irse_ _Después de todo solo fue un engaño_ _ un fuerte golpe contra la pared la saco de sus pensamientos, pero más importante aun era el sentimiento que sus labios mandaban a su cerebro, estaban en contacto con los de Gaara, La estaba besando, un inexperto beso pero lleno de sentimiento.

-Idiota, yo también te amo, y no hiciste el ridículo, me preguntas si me gusta esa ropa, para este momento no, quiero que ocupes esa ropa cuando hayas hecho dormir a nuestros hijos y quieras hacer algo más avanzado conmigo, porque en realidad si la usas no creo ser capaz de contenerme no me importara si estas en la calle, no podría evitar saltar loco de lujuria, por lo mismo me concentre en la computadora pero desde que llegaste no eh podido ingresar nada, perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo sola fue mi culpa , no volverá a pasar- Susurro a su oído para luego volver a besarla apasionadamente.

-Idiota- Respondió Hinata correspondiendo el beso y dándole paso a la lengua aventura de Gaara que pedía permiso para ingresar en su Boca.

.

.

.

.

 **Prometo Algo de Lemon desde el próximo cap o al menos Lime, la verdad es que todo lo que tenia planeado se me ah hecho difícil plasmarlo asi que ñe me eh vuelto algo flojo para escribir. Hasta pronto.**


	10. Suerte

**Bien, Uno mas, les contare un secreto de este capitulo nació netamente por la canción sin miedo a nada de Alex Ubago y eso comencé a escribir y después fuuuua tenia listo el capitulo xD eso fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos :c, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y el fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tienen por objetivo entretener :D.**

 **.**

Su tiempo se volvía a parar, en toda la mañana no había podido avanzar en nada su trabajo, su mente divagaba frecuentemente en sus sentimientos, en lo que había pasado anoche __¿pero qué había pasado exactamente anoche?__ Se pregunto aun tratando de averiguar qué rumbo tomaría su vida, su calculada vida volvía a estar descolocada por la misma persona dos veces, primero al conocerla y segundo al besarla el miedo lo invadía, pero que diferente era este miedo.

 **Flash Back**

-Idiota- Respondió Hinata correspondiendo el beso y dándole paso a la lengua aventura de Gaara que pedía permiso para ingresar en su Boca.

El silencio inundo el despacho siendo roto solamente por la respiración entrecortada de los amantes buscando la manera de saciar su sed por el otro, les carcomía en el interior el sentimiento de haber deseado tanto este momento, sus corazones latían con fervor haciendo correr la adrenalina alimentando así la lujuria que crecía con cada beso y pequeño rose de sus cuerpos.

-Creo que deberíamos detenernos ahora que aun podemos - Dijo Gaara con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras retiraba la mano de la nalga nívea que había quedado al aire luego de ese desenfrenado ataque de lujuria y amor, solo una mirada llena de vergüenza obtuvo por respuesta y un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Creo que me iré a casa- Susurro la Hyuga mientras arreglaba sus prendas, se sorprendía lo rápido que las manos del pelirrojo habían avanzado por su cuerpo pero aun mas sorprendente era el hecho que la camisa del pelirrojo le faltaban varios botones debido a los tirones que le dio ella al tratar de acariciar el bien fornido torso del pelirrojo, la vergüenza le inundaba.

-Yo también iré a casa, no creo poder volver a concentrarme- Soltó una pequeña risa.

 __Que lindo se ve cuando ríe__ Pensó la Hyuga soltando una risita para luego mirar al piso llena de vergüenza.

-Espérame abajo, arreglare los documentos y te alcanzo en el carro- Le susurro para luego poner su abrigo sobre los pequeños hombros de la Hyuga.

-No tardes- Respondió sin pensar, al ser embriagada por el exquisito olor que desprendía su abrigo _ _Olor a Gaara_ _ pensó.

El transcurso a casa solo tuvo por conversación miradas y sonrisas fugases cuando se descubrían admirándose ambos con un leve rubor descendieron del carro, Entraron sin hacer mayor ruido al alcanzar la primera habitación en el corredor, que era la de la Hyuga, se quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer pero aun llenándose con el rubor y la sensación de estar en otro mundo.

-Duerme bien- Susurro Gaara al fin.

-Igualmente- Respondió la Hyuga, mirándolo a los ojos pidiéndole por favor un beso mas que le demostrara que lo que había pasado en el despacho de Gaara fue real.

-Esto... ¿Puedo?- Pregunto tímido el pelirrojo acercándose a la joven ojiperla, esta movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento, El joven poso delicadamente sus labios en los suyos en un beso diferente a los recibidos anteriormente, este estaba lleno de paz, ternura y devoción hacia ella.

-Nos vemos mañana, mi princesa- Susurro el joven separando sus labios, para luego seguir caminando por el pasillo con su típica forma altanera de "soy el dueño del camino", acto seguido la Hyuga salto a su cama y enterró su rostro en su almohada y comenzó a dar grititos de felicidad, su rostro estaba rojo, pero se sentía tan feliz, tan bien.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Se sentía extraño, al levantarse no vio por ningún lado a Hinata, incluso la espero para llevarla a la Universidad, pensaba que a lo mejor se arrepentía de las cosas que habían hecho ayer, quizás avanzo muy rápido y sus manos se movieron sin antes razonar lo que hacían, quizás ya no le gustaba, El grato sentimiento que sentía ayer se estaba esfumando, y era remplazado por uno de inseguridad.

-No sabes la manera en la te que voy queriendo cada día un poco mas- Susurro pensando en su princesa-Mierda- Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento mientras cogía las llaves de su auto, y salía rápidamente de su Despacho.

-Gaara-sama, ¿Saldrá algún lugar?- Pregunto Matsuri desde su escritorio al verlo salir.

-Si Matsuri, no me esperes no creo que vuelva por hoy- Respondió mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-¿Y su reunión con los Inuzuka?- Pregunto angustiada

-Cancela Todo para hoy- Grito desde el ascensor.

-¿Y sus Hermanos?-

-Diles que fui a buscar a mi Princesa- Grito para que luego se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

.

 **-En la Universidad de Hinata-**

.

-Hyuga, si no desea estar en mi clase se puede retirar-Hablo llamándole la atención y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, Iruka-sensei- Respondió avergonzada.

-Por favor le pido se retire, ya la eh llamado la atención 3 veces hoy, vaya a la biblioteca y haga un informe de 50 páginas de alguna enfermedad que haya nombrado en esta clases, quiero sus causas y condiciones- Respondió el Sensei.

-Si, Sensei- Soltó la Hyuga con desgano para luego salir de la clase, afortunadamente había anotado una enfermedad nombrada por el profesor.

 __Hinata Concéntrate __ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, pero le era imposible no pensar en la noche anterior, no fue capaz de levantarse a la misma hora y prefirió llegar tarde a la Universidad antes que toparse con Gaara de la vergüenza que le daba, no le daba vergüenza el hecho de haberlo besado, lo que hacia inundar su cara en un tono rojizo era el recuerdo de mirar uno de los ventanales ayer durante su ataque de lujuria y ver como Gaara apretaba una de sus nalgas mientras su pierna mandaba señales de que algo abultado en los pantalones de Gaara palpita cada vez que se apretaba contra ella.

-Vamos al menos hasta que terminemos este informe, luego pediré permiso para irme a casa no puedo continuar así aquí- Se dio ánimos así misma.

Unas horas después había efectuado un completo informe sobre la depresión animal y como tratarla en las exactas 50 páginas que le había pedido el Sensei, le echaba una última ojeada antes de entrar al despacho de Iruka-sensei.

-Bien vamos- Susurro para luego golpear la puerta.

-Pasa- Respondió el Sensei mientras miraba fijamente a la muchacha entrar y dejar el informe sobre su escritorio.

-Perdón Sensei, no volverá a pasar, espero que mi informe sea de su agrado-

-Hinata, eres la mejor estudiante de esta Universidad, algo malo debe de estar pasándote si no puedes concentrarte, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Intrigo el Sensei.

-No se preocupe no es nada grave- Respondió la Hyuga volviendo a recordar la imagen de sus nalgas siendo estrujadas por el pelirrojo y de esta manera llenar su cara de un color rojizo.

-Ya veo, bueno cuídate espero no vuelva a pasar, puedes retirarte-

-Gracias Hasta Luego- Soltó para luego salir de la oficina en dirección a la salida de la Universidad.

_ _Que hare no dejo de pensar en esto, además no sé si somos novios o solo fue un día de lujuria para él_ _ Pensó llenando su cara de un semblante triste mientras caminaba a la salida, eran las 16 hrs, el Sol golpeaba con fuerza, sintió el cambio de temperatura al salir del agradable aire acondicionado de la universidad hacia el violento calor del exterior, aun así comenzó a caminar, sus pensamientos la estaban hundiendo cada vez más _ _Al menos me gustaría oír su voz volver a llamarme Princesa, eso solucionaría tantas cosas_ _ Rio al pensarlo.

-Princesa-

_ _Así mismo me gustaría oírlo_ _ Su pensamiento la tenia atrapada hasta que unas hebras rojas al viento llamaron su atención.

-Princesa- Repitió el pelirrojo parado al frente de ella apoyado sobre su carro.

-Gaara!- Exclamo con sorpresa al verlo fuera de su oficina tan temprano.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto.

-Nada solo tenía ganas de verte. aparte tengo algo importante que decirte, algo que ayer no pude decirte- Respondió el pelirrojo acercándose a la ojiperla para luego tomarla por su cintura.

-¿Que es tan importante para venir hasta aquí?- El sol o el hecho que él estuviera tan cerca la estaban comenzando a marear, su cara estaba ya de un color extremo rojizo.

-Yo me muero por abrazarte, me muero por divertirte, Quiero dormir cada noche a tu lado y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho, perderme en tu aroma- Susurro dulcemente al oído de la ojiperla.- Quiero que seas mi novia- Termino por posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

 __Demonios__ Pensó para luego caer desmayada __ no me importa si me dicen que estoy loca, pero él está volviendo el mundo a mi favor_._

-Hinata- Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, el pelirrojo la llamaba-Hinata Princesa- Cada vez que lo escuchaba llamarla así , su interior se convertía en mariposas que la hacían volverse loca, definitivamente creía que si esto seguía tendrían que ir a buscarla a la luna.

-Si- Respondió aun algo aletargada, un aire fresco la hacía sentir en confort.

-Por fin despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando- Respondió el pelirrojo- Tuve que traerte al carro al parecer te expusiste mucho al sol y estabas muy acalorada, aun te falta acostumbrarte a Suna.

-Supongo- Respondió mientras reía _ _Mierda_ _me pidió ser su novia, ahora que digo_ _ Pensó mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos y miraba los detalles del interior del carro como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Y?, que dices sobre ser mi novia-Soltó el pelirrojo con su vista puesta en el volante, curiosamente mirándolo como si fuera el más bonito del universo.

_Al grano característico de él_ Se castigo mentalmente.- Bueno, sí, pero lo de dormir juntos creo que es muy pronto- Respondió llena de vergüenza.

-Tonta, eso pasara después- Expreso el pelirrojo dejando notar su nerviosismo.

-Llévame a casa, ¿Si?- Susurro la Ojiperla.

-Claro-

El Sol se estaba ocultando, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado desmayada, miro la hora en su móvil _19:40 Han pasado 3 horas debo haber preocupado mucho a Gaara_ Sonrió _Así que el también puede ponerse nervioso- Pensó al recordar cómo se había puesto al nombrar el hecho de dormir juntos.

Gaara aparco el coche en la entrada de la casa, y abrió la puerta de la Hyuga de forma caballerosa, cuando se percato que sus hermanos iban saliendo arreglados hacia algún lugar.

-¿Donde van?- Pregunto Gaara.

-Vamos a la inauguración de un nuevo Casino en la ciudad- Respondió Temari.

-Oh, Gaara Acompáñanos- Sugirió Kankuro.

Gaara miro a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo como preguntando si le gustaría ir, esta solo asintió.

-No, el debe quedarse cuidando a Hinata no sabemos si lo que le paso hoy es por una enfermedad o solo fue por el sol- Interrumpió Temari antes de que Gaara pudiese hablar.

-Pero...-

-Hinata nada de peros, Te quedas descansando y Gaara cuídala , Sari tiene el día libre así que estarán solos es tu deber cuidarla- Regaño la rubia, a lo que ellos solo pudieron asentir.

Se despidieron de ellos y luego entraron a la casa.

-Ve a tu cuarto, te llevare un té- Ordeno el Chico.

Se sentía tan feliz, y estaba tan distraída que solo escucho el ve a tu cuarto, Entro a su cuarto se desvistió rápidamente para entrar a tomar una ducha fugaz en el baño personal de su habitación, al salir iba pensando en las cosas que habían pasado ese día, deslizo su toalla por su cuerpo y lanzo unas bragas negras a su cama iba en dirección a su cama para ponérselas cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

-AH!- Grito y Salto hacia Gaara que había entrado de espalda a la habitación, con sus manos ocupadas con una bandeja con agua caliente y un té de hierbas que salieron disparados al ser golpeado por la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto preocupado sin entender nada, al intentar girarse ella se apretaba mas a él evitando cualquier giro.

-No te gires, quédate quieto, por favor- Rogo la muchacha.

El muchacho quedo petrificado al ver el reflejo suyo en el espejo de mesa de la muchacha, ella estaba apegada a el apretando sus pechos contra su espalda completamente desnuda el espejo le permitía visión perfecta de sus delineadas curvas y apretados pechos.

-¿Qué hago?- Pregunto.

-Nada- La Hyuga sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento lo único que lo evitaba era el hecho de que si se desmayaba Gaara vería todo al tratar de ayudarla, al percatarse que si soltaba al pelirrojo un segundo sus pechos saltarían a la libertad, sugirió- Pásame mis bragas y mi brasier que están en mi cama-

-Esos- Apunto con su dedo el pelirrojo.

-No los mires !- Grito la ojiperla.

-Como te los pasare si no puedo verlos- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-No los veas tanto- Susurro.

-Mierda- Susurro el pelirrojo al comprobar que no los alcanzaba.- Debo avanzar un poco-

-Avanzare contigo- Respondió rápidamente apretándose más a él.

Al avanzar el pelirrojo piso la tetera que había caído al piso gritando de dolor cayendo de espaldas llevándose a su paso a la joven Hyuga, su caída fue suave acompañada de un exquisito gemido ahogado, su cabeza había caído accidentalmente sobre sus pechos.

-No abras los ojos, no respires, no sientas, Gaara !- Grito la joven empujando fuertemente al joven hacia atrás.

.

.

.

.

 **En Caso de Error hacedmelo saber :c Cuídense déjenme un review no sean malos :c.**


End file.
